Omega's Injustice
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Zero succeeded in bringing peace to his world, dying to do it. But instead of dying, he was transported to a world of a never ending battle. Zero realizes this and decided to put an end to it. Now he fights to bring peace to the DC world as Omega. He will fight to his last breath to defeat his enemies, he is Zero, the anti-hero. Godlike Zero, harem. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Destiny of a Life Time

**So here is the first chapter to my new story, Omega's Injustice. This story is basically Zero transported to DC world, where he's an Anti-hero. He is godlike and I know I failed at that before, like really badly. But now I really know how to do it this time. But that doesn't mean he won't have challenges, just five, or more, and one of them won't be Superman, or the Justice League, not even the Justice will beat these guys... Maybe just one. There is a harem, I will tell you only a little bit at the end. So there are no Metal Gear elements in this story, so yeah. Now the idea, with some original parts from me, goes to the author "The First Kitsukage" and his story "Sage of Young Injustice", so give all thanks to him. Now there will be elements from other DC series.**

**WARNING: I will give Zero some oc powers that are similar to other series powers. He will be a bit of OC because I can, and it's my story. SO bitch about it. Don't like, don't read. Go read a story where Zero is canon, I'm sure there are plenty, or not since this is Fanfiction.**

**Now I hope you enjoy, onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Destiny of a Life time. <strong>

War.

Destruction.

Those are the things I was created for. I am known as many things, Maverick, Maverick Hunter, and God of Destruction. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zero, but I also go as Omega, the God of Destruction, at least that what my father called me. My friends call me Zero, since that is the name I prefer. I am what you can call a robot, or a reploid, a human like robot created by the humans. I am the last of my father, Dr. Albert Wiley's creation. Unfortunately, I wasn't created for good; I was created to destroy a robot named Mega Man. But my father, if I can even call him that, died of old age. I was put in hibernation, for a long time, in which Mega Man's time passed and I was still asleep. But soon I was awakened, by some reploids known as Maverick hunters. I thanked them for their service in a very brutal way. I wish I could have stopped myself, but you see my dear father put a virus in me, the Maverick virus, which is the reason that caused so many wars. And it makes me go a little berserk.

I killed the Maverick hunters, something I still regret, and met their commander, Sigma. Me and him fought and he won, but at a cost. From defeating me, he was infected with the virus, slowly spreading throughout his body and infecting himself. So after that, he brought me back to Maverick Hunter HQ, where I was repaired and made into a Maverick hunter, there I met Mega Man X, the younger brother of Mega man, who became my greatest friend. Soon after a few months, the Day of Sigma has come, Sigma declared war on the Humans, and it was up to X and me to stop him. After stopping his Maverick Generals, something I regretted doing, we found Sigma's fortress. We then got inside and were soon ambushed by Vile, a rouge Maverick hunter who hated X's guts. We tried fighting, but he was strong with his Ride armor. The only way to stop him was to self-destruct myself. I did, and it cost me my life. From there on, X defeated Sigma, while I rested in peace.

Of course that didn't last very long. Years later, a group of mavericks known as the X-hunters found my body and recreated it. X beat them and saved me. We found who the real culprit behind all of this, Sigma. We fought him and beat him, ending the second war.

Months later, a scientist and old friend to Cain, Dr. Doppler, rebelled against the humans and it was up to us to stop him and his mavericks... but during the wars before, some of those maverick leaders were old friends. They didn't deserve it, but I had to do it, but it seemed these mavericks were brainwashed and after we saved them they decided to help us. It also seemed Doppler gained the help of two mavericks, Bit and Byte and an old enemy of ours, Vile. We defeated them and Doppler, before we found out the real brain and the one who tricked Doppler, Sigma. He tricked Doppler into making a body for him. Since I was badly damaged from the previous fights, I had to sit this one out. But X went on to fight, after I gave him my saber and it was one of the things that saved him. Sigma was defeated, but he had one last trick up his sleeve. He tried to possess X but Doppler came and saved him by destroying himself and Sigma, ending the war.

But like a cockroach, Sigma survived and crawled out of the shadows, beginning his terror again. First by tricking the General of Repliforce, a unit that protects reploids. I was friends with the Colonel, and very close to his sister Iris... she was my flower, my love. I protected her with all my life, but Sigma ruined that. He tricked the General into rebelling against the humans and Hunters, by destroying the Sky Lagoon City. We declared war on them and defeated all the Repliforce generals... and my friend, Magma Dragoon. Even if he tricked us, he was still my friend. We confronted Colonel at the launch site to the final weapons, a satellite that, with a push of a button, can destroy cities. We ended the fight with Colonel and with it, his life. I regretted it, but moping and sitting around wasn't going to save the world and followed X to the Final weapon. When we got there, me and X split up to cover more ground. There I saw someone I wished that I didn't have to confront, Iris. She heard about her brother and wanted revenge on me and how could I blame her? I knew I deserved it, but I couldn't let people die so I fought Iris in her new ride armor. I defeated her but at a terrible cost, her life. With her dying words, she told me she loved me, and I told her that I also loved her. She died moments later and I just wanted to sit there and hold her, but I couldn't, I had to help X. I made it to the control room just as X did and there we confronted General. He was a tough opponent, but with mine and X's combined strength, we won. That's when we found out the real culprit was yet again, Sigma. He tricked General, Repliforce, and even the Colonel. Sigma faced us, there he told me the story on how he became a Maverick and told me the day he met me. He said I was the red maverick that turned him, I didn't know if it was true or a lie because I had no memories. But then I didn't care, I just wanted to kill Sigma again. We fought, during that fight Sigma mocked me, I'll never forget his words.

"Iris is waiting for you."

That pissed me off alright, we won, Sigma was defeated. But it was too late, the Final weapon was already launching, we tried to stop it but the General stopped us. He told us to run, I grabbed Iris's body and ran. The last thing I remembered of General was him saluting us, and us back at him. We made it off just in time, I landed near the tree me and Iris always slept by. I buried her near the tree, next to her brother, I will always remember Iris, no matter where I go.

In a few short months, Sigma began his attack again, this time spreading a virus known as the Sigma virus, the renamed Maverick virus. We fought all the mavericks and this bounty hunter that Sigma hired, Dynamo and beat them all. It seemed Sigma's plan was to crash the space colony Eurasia onto the Earth. We had to stop it and for that we had two plans. Plan A was to gather parts for the laser weapon to destroy the colony and plan B was to gather parts for a shuttle and launch it into the colony. We gather the parts for the laser weapon, we fired it, but all it did was slow the colony down. We gathered the parts for the shuttle, and I volunteered to do it... You know, I'm kinda regretting doing that, hurts a lot more than people think. But I wasn't much to show weakness, so I destroyed the colony and survived, barely at least. We found Sigma's secret lair and attacked. Me and X traveled all the way to the core, but we had to split up. I made it to a room and there I was confronted by our medic Lifesaver and X in his ultimate armor. They said that since the Sigma virus never infected me, which meant I was a maverick. X tried to reason with me and asked me to go back to the base. I refused to, I didn't know what got into X then but he then decided to fight me. We fought and I won. But guess who showed up to try and kill X, goddamn Sigma, I stopped him, causing him to retreat. X woke up later and I explained to him that I wasn't a maverick. I don't know if he trusted me or not but he went along with it, we confronted Sigma in his lair. There we fought again, where we defeated his first form and Sigma told me another tale. It was about me, something about an old man visiting him, saying it was my father. I ignored him and beat him but was badly damaged, if you call having your lower torso removed and losing your left arm badly damaged then sure. X picked me up and was about to bring me back to base, but I guess Sigma had the last shot, shooting X and me in the chest, or so he thought he had the last shot. I did, I had enough energy to put into one charge shot and fired, destroying the remains of Sigma, but it cost me my life. In all honesty I was glad that I could die, it was so peaceful, no more fighting, no more death, and I could see Iris again.

Of course death hates me too much to let me stay dead. It seems an old colleague by the name of Gate, who of which my friend and navigator, Alia, seems to have an old connections with. Good luck man, X has a way easier time with her than I thought. Anyways, he seemed to have found a piece of me, not only bringing me back to life, but infecting himself with the virus. He created something known as the Nightmare virus, using my so called 'ghostly' body to infect the world. It seems X found my ghost and defeated it, and by doing that, freed me from Gate and his college, Isoc control. X asked me how I survived, I said I hid myself to repair myself... What was I supposed to say? Yeah this guy who is friends with Alia found me and turned me into a ghost, totally works out. Anyways, X and I defeated the Nightmare police and this reploid with my DNA, High Max. I was pissed, I defeated him twice, and stopped Gate. But we allowed Gate to live because he could be a great ally. But guess who was behind the real brains, Sigma again. He was still imperfect so that gave us the chance to kill him. We defeated him and saved Gate, and then on we went back to HQ, which reminds me, I forgot to get my saber back from X!

So a few years after that, stuff... went downhill from there. Our job was taken by a bunch of reploids by the name of Red alert, X stopped fighting and we all had nothing to do. That was until I was summoned back at the highway, where I met a reploid by the name of Axl. Nice kid, annoying sometimes but he had an amazing ability, he could copy other reploids sizes, abilities and bodies, it was known as the copy chip. He told me he was part of Red alert, saying they might have gone maverick. Me and Axl confronted them while X stayed behind, sad really, he was missing so much. Soon afterwards and after saving lots of reploids, X joined us to defeat the leader of Red alert, Red. We fought and as usual, we won, but that wasn't the problem. Red mentioned someone by the name of 'The Professor', now I may not be the world's smartest reploid, but I had a bad feeling about this guy and it had Sigma written all over it. But there was no time to think, the Red alert base was about to explode. We got out but Red stayed behind, killing himself and the base. I learned from Axl that he didn't know much about himself and Red was the one who found him. Axl and I can relate on something, we don't remember our past. We found the Professor and lo and behold, it was Sigma. I was sorta surprised, but not really. We fought him, all three of us worked as the perfect team and with our combined efforts we defeated Sigma. But it wasn't over, Sigma was still alive, he smashed Axl into a wall and was about to absorb us. But before he could, Red, somehow still alive, came and saved us. He shot Sigma out of the tower, but it turned out Red was Axl using his copy shot. Later on, our leader Signas and Alia convinced X to allow Axl to join, I didn't mind at all.

Eight months later, the humans feared the world could never be rebuilt. SO they started the Jakobs project, a giant elevator that would bring humans to the moon so we reploids can rebuild the world. The director of the project, Lumine, was captured by an old enemy of ours, Vile, and these new reploids called Guardipaloids, reploids with a copy shot just like Axl's. It seemed Axl was given a prototype copy shot. During our fight with the mavericks, me, X and Axl were introduced to two new navigators. Palette, a reploid who would navigate us into route analysis and is a skilled cartographer. And there is Layer, a very beautiful, and very shy, reploid. Damn those hips, she helped in navigating through the enemy's weakness and powers. We defeated all the mavericks and their leader, Sigma. He came back, I had a score to settle with him, and defeated him... or so we thought. It was a copy shot reploid disguising himself as Sigma. We found out that Sigma was on the moon, so we took the elevator there and confronted him and Vile. We defeated both of them, but we found the real big bad, Lumine. It seems he tricked Sigma, wanting to destroy the humans and make a perfect world. That ticked us all off and we fought and in the end we were the victors. But it seemed Lumine wasn't finished yet, he launched one more attack that knocked out Axl, X destroyed Lumine and we won once more. We headed back to the earth and me and Layer became quite close. But it seemed the world didn't need us for now so we went into hibernation, waiting the day to return.

And that day did come, in a hundreds (BN: hundreds what? Years?) later. The humans and reploids have prospered in peace and the government and Hunters protected the world. But the Maverick hunter leader, Colonel Redips, needed our help. He said there was a rebellion led by a reploid known as Epsilon. He sent us to Giga city with a rookie hunter by the name of Shadow. We passed through the rebellion HQ, and that's where we met Epsilon. We tried to finish him off but his soldiers, Scarface and Ferham, stopped us. And it got even worse when me and X found out that Shadow was a traitor. I got hit in the back and was sent flying off the building; it was a long and painful fall. But I got through it and went to find X. Soon I found both him and Axl. It turns out Axl can now copy anyone no matter the size, it helped to know that. X wanted me to meet his new friends, getting me confused on what he meant until I met his new friends, the drags of Giga city. I went solo again, believing that they could go maverick like Shadow. I went on, but it seems I had to help my friends against Shadow; I was fine with that, since it meant I could get some payback. I beat him with the help of X's friend Spider. But Shadow was still standing and was about to finish me off, but Spider took the blow and destroyed Shadow. From there on, Spider has earned my respect, as well as the others. Steel Massimo, a strong reploid with a good heart, Cinnamon, a small reploid, with the ability to heal anything. She seemed to call me big brother a lot. Then there's the navigator Nana, guess who had a crush on X? Yep, then there Chief R and his annoying robotic parrot, and finally, a beautiful thief by the name of Marino. She has the tendency to steal my sabers and I hated that. So we continued off to face against all the mavericks and Epsilon, we defeated them all in a good days work. We were heading home when we were under attacked by our own ships, Chief R didn't make it and we had to fall back. It turns our Colonel Redips was a traitor and wanted all the super force metal, a powerful . mineral of extrat We confronted him back at HQ, and it turns out he was Spider the whole time, which really pissed me off. He got away but we followed him into space. We confronted him, with the help of Ferham and defeated him. All that remained of the super force metal was a single piece, which Ferham took, sacrificing herself and saving us. We headed back to earth, well more like crash landed but wouldn't be the first time for me. We headed back to Able city, and all was fine again... Or so we thought.

It seems someone had come back from the dead, somehow, Sigma was back. It seems he wanted revenge, and this time, he took it on X. But this wasn't the Sigma I remembered, he had new moves I haven't seen before, powerful moves. He nearly killed X if it weren't for me. But Sigma's plan wasn't to damage X, but to infect him. It seems all the virus he was exposed to during the wars was slowly infecting X, becoming a new virus, the X virus, but it was dormant within him and Sigma was the key to opening it. X went crazy and attacked me and our friends. It seems I was the only one that could stop him but I couldn't do it, I could never end my brother's life. But when I saw X kill all those people I realized my brother was gone, so I had to do it. However X was way more powerful than I thought, so there was only one thing to do, absorb all the virus energy that the earth had and use it. Thanks to Alia for creating such a machine, I absorbed all the virus. I felt it all, its pain, hunger, wrath, anger, everything. It also seems that the virus was the key to my amnesia making me remember my past and who I was. I was awakened and was it a bad wake up call. Now I fought X and it was a long and restless battle, but in the end I was the victor. I defeated X, and with the end of the battle, X's life. Sigma tricked me, the X virus was the only thing keeping X alive and I finished it off, I regretted it. X, instead of being angry, was happy, happy that he was free of fighting. He said that no matter what, that I will always be his brother. He died seconds later and the X virus was absorbed into me. I was beyond pissed, I was livid, and who do I have to blame for, Sigma. Now he had all the power he wanted, and so do I, to destroy Sigma. And I had help, before this all happened, Alia was working on some projects called Cyber Elves, a sentient program created from pure energy, that were able to enhance the Maverick Hunters, or reploids abilities. She created the first, the Mother Elf, and I learned that the elves are like children, innocent, but ready to give their lives for others. That is why me and X promised to protect them, even after X died, I still protected them. It also turns out that Sigma wanted them as well, to be god as he said it, a true god. I had to stop him, and I will, with my friends and the Cyber elves, this was it. The final battle, time to end it all.

**(Area Zero)**

In the middle of Area Zero, Zero stood in the center, near him, was Sigma. His body was nothing but black metal and green viral energy **(X8 form)**. Nearby, Axl, Marino, Steel, and Cinnamon stood nearby, scrapes covering any parts of their armor that weren't destroyed. The cyber elves floated around Zero, with the Mother elf floating above him, glowing brightly. Zero was covered in a red aura, his power spiked increasingly, as well as Sigma as a dark energy surrounded him, grinning like a madman.

"It's time we end this Sigma!" Zero shouted, he went on a knee and put X down. He stood back up, as Sigma chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

"Indeed it's time we end this... brother." Sigma said, Zero growled and launched himself towards Sigma; dust flew from where he stood just a second ago. Sigma did the same in a blur, the others watched as both charged, except all they saw was a red and black blur. They both flew their fist back, when they were in range and threw it at each other. Their fists collided, creating a shockwave; the others tried holding their ground from the sheer force of power. Zero and Sigma started throwing barrages of fists at each other, trying to lay a hit on the other.

"This is all because of you Zero!" Sigma roared.

"Then I'll end it!" Zero said as he threw his fist into Sigma's chin, sending him flying. Zero disappeared in a red blur, and appeared behind Sigma, punching him in the back. Sigma screamed in pain, landing on his stomach. Sigma rolled on his back to see Zero falling down towards him, his fist out. Sigma growled and launched himself out, his feet out, Zero tried to dodge, but Sigma feet landed on his chest, Zero felt the air leave his lungs as he sailed to the ground. Zero groaned, pushing himself back up, but Sigma landed on his chest, hard. Zero screamed in pain, coughing blood. Sigma walked off Zero, but left his foot on his chest.

"This ends today Zero." Sigma growled, pushing down on Zero's chest.

"You will die, you friends will die, and I will be a GOD!" Sigma roared, laughing maniacally. He felt something on his foot and looked down to see Zero's buster charging.

"Fuck you." Zero cursed, firing. Sigma roared in pain as the energy ball hit his face, burning his metal skin. Zero stood back up, wiping the blood off his face. He looked at his chest, he stared at it for a moment, he looked back at Sigma. He saw Sigma remove his hands, the metal around his face being healed and reverting back to its original look. Sigma glared at Zero as Zero gave him a calm stoic look.

"Just die already!" Sigma growled and he looked at his chest, Very soon, it started glowing and Zero realized what Sigma was going to do, he was going to destroy himself by self-destructing his core. Zero had to act quickly. He dashed to Sigma and Sigma threw his fist at Zero. But Zero dodged, he ran behind Sigma before wrapping Sigma in a headlock, and wrapping his legs around Sigma's waist. Sigma was confused by this action, and tried shaking Zero off him.

"You are right, Sigma, I am going to die. But you are going down with me!" Zero said, as his own chest started glowing. Sigma, even with his reactor self-destructing, tried to claw his hand at Zero. Zero ducked under the swung.

"Get off!" Sigma shouted, trying to shake Zero off. Zero on the other hand smirked, he felt his core about to overload.

"It's time we end this Sigma!" Zero roared, his body getting brighter. Axl realized what was happening.

"Zero, no!" Axl yelled, running toward his friend. But something flew past him, he saw that it was the Mother elf, soon the cyber elves flew past him. He watched as the elves surrounded him, forming a shield. The Mother elf floated above the elves, glowing brightly.

"Axl." Axl heard Zero over his com.

"Zero?"

"I need you to be strong, I know you will be a great hunter. You already are one actually, goodbye, Maverick hunter Axl." Zero said, ending the com.

"Zero!" Axl yelled, Zero smiled, he decided to talk to Layer.

"Layer." Zero said through a link they had since... that night.

"Zero?" Layer asked through the link.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry that I won't be able to see our child." Zero said, Layer started crying, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Goodbye my love." Layer said.

"Goodbye Layer, I will always love you. I'll never forget you guys, you are my family." Zero said a single tear fell down his eye. He looked at Sigma, his body covered in white, as was Sigma's.

"N-!"

**KABOOM!**

The explosion sent everyone flying, they all landed hard, except for Layer, who thanks to Massimo, held her as they crashed. He was the only one who, besides X, knew that Layer was pregnant. When the dust settled, Axl and the others got up; they all saw the giant crater and whatever remained of Zero, Sigma, and the Elves.

"It's over." Marino said, Steel helped Layer up, as she looked to the sky.

"And it's all thanks to Zero." Layer said, smiling.

**(10 years later)**

Layer stared at the statue of Zero and X. Near her, her son played around with their dog Rover. Her son had her eyes, but had Zero's face and hair. She looked at her son.

"Giro, come on, it's time to go home." Layer said. Giro ran to his mother. She gathered her things, grabbed her son's hand and walked out the cemetery. She looked back at the statue once more, a tear ran down her eye.

"Goodbye, my love."

**(Unknown)**

Zero woke up to see himself... falling from the sky. He noticed a city ahead of him.

"Well... this is gonna hurt." Zero commented.

"Not if we can help it." Zero looked to see Passy, a cyber elf that Alia created for Zero. He saw all the other cyber elves fly in front of him, forming another shield.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to be enough." Zero said.

"Zero..."

Zero looked to see the Mother elf, as she flew in front of the elves' shield. She started glowing brightly, so bright that Zero had to cover his eyes. He couldn't tell when, but they hit the ground, covering the city in a very bright light. Minutes later, Zero opened his eyes, to see himself in an all-white room. But in the room, all the cyber elves floated around, some cuddling next to him. Zero sat up, looking around.

"Where are we?" Zero asked.

"The Elf tree." Passy answered, sitting on Zero's shoulder.

"Elf tree?" Zero asked, looking around.

"Yeah, after we crashed, the Mother elf manifested enough energy to form this beautiful tree. We are in its core right now and as we speak, the tree is cleaning up a lot of this city's pollution. While we're not done yet since this city is really wrecked." Passy said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked. Passy put her hand on Zero's cheek and it started glowing. Before Zero knew it, he saw visions of so many things, cities and a bunch of men and women in costumes, fighting each other. But he saw people dying from the fights. He saw two men outside, fighting a fused three headed cyber dog. Passy took her hand away from him.

"What was that? Who were they, and why were they letting those monsters live?" Zero asked, he saw one vision show a clown laughing while putting a man's head in a tub of acid.

"That's what's going on in the world. You see the tree is connected to all the worlds computers. Well, some of them. But we got info on these hero guys and villains. Some pretty cool stuff." Passy said.

"Those two men out there are known as Batman and Superman and they are considered the strongest in the world. Batman is known as the world's greatest detective. Then there's Superman, the world's greatest protector. So what do you think?" Passy asked.

"I think they lack conviction." Zero said, confusing Passy.

"What?"

"They have strength; they just lack conviction to do what is right. They face everyday criminals to super villains who want to destroy or rule the world. People die from this, they deserve Vengeance." Zero said, standing up.

"They say it's Justice." Passy said.

"Justice that allows blood to be shed is wrong. While I understand, you must make the difficult the choices, I gave my life to save my world and now they dump me here to save another one. So be it." Zero said, activating his visor and mask. He noticed an elf carrying a cloak for him. He took it, thanking the elf, and put it on, concealing his body.

"Now I must give this world a peace they can hold onto." Zero said, he saw the tree wall open up for him. He walked outside and glared at the two men.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

**(Minutes before, outside the tree)**

Everyone in Gotham looked to see what crashed in the middle of the city. It was a tree, a very big tree, it was white and it was glowing very brightly. The citizens noticed all the glowing balls that floated around it. Most found it beautiful, some like Gotham's vigilante, and the world's greatest detective, the Batman, found it as trouble. The city Commissioner Gordon thought that it was a nice site and that it gave the city a nicer look. Plus it was getting rid of the city pollution, not by a lot, but still, it was something. But the problem was the mayor wanted it taken down, because it was going to get in the way of the new park he was making. Frankly, Gordon thought a tree was better, he noticed a lot of people from the environmentalist group were booing the bulldozers that just came in. Even Poison ivy, who was in Arkham, was booing. He watched as the bulldozers drove near the tree, ready to take it down.

Nearby, Batman's sixth sense went off, telling him something bad was going to happen. And something did happen, three of the glowing balls of light ran into each other, glowing and blinding the workers. The light died down, and they all saw a three head robotic dog** (1)**, growling at the bulldozers. It rammed its body into the bulldozer, tipping it over, luckily the worker was fine. The dog middle mouth started glowing, launching a ball of energy at one of the bulldozers. The worker inside got out of the bulldozer but he was going to get caught into the blast. Not until Batman flew in, grabbed the worker and jumped away from the explosion. Batman let the worker go and looked back at the three-headed dog, as it growled at him, ready to fight. It then launched another ball of energy at Batman, who jumped out of the way, and threw three batarangs at it, but to no effect did it hurt it. The dog was about to launch another ball of energy, but a blue blur came out of nowhere and tackled the dog, sending it flying into the tree.

Batman eyes narrowed at who saved him, Superman, but he also noticed something else. When the dog hit the tree, a light screech was heard; it wasn't loud, but to the dog and the light bulbs it was as they all glowed a purple color, while the dog whined. Batman ignored it as he looked at Superman, the man in red tights floated over to Batman.

"Batman." Superman said.

"Superman." Batman said, a bit harsher.

"I saw the news, and figured you needed some help." Superman said as Batman glared at him.

"I didn't call for help."

"I know that you never do. But the League will always help." Superman replied, causing Batman to scowl.

"Who else is with you?" Batman asked.

"Just me, but I'm sure the others will be here soon. So, any idea how this got here and what are those things?" Superman asked, noticing the lights floated around the three-headed dog.

"How it got here, no idea. What those things are, don't know. But I can tell you three of them fused to become that." Batman explained, gesturing to the dog.

"So any ideas on how to defeat it?" Superman asked.

"Still thinking and look." Batman said, pointing at the tree. Superman saw where the dog hit, chunks of wood were gone, but he saw the wood grow back, looking good as new.

"So the tree can heal itself, that's good." Superman said, he actually liked the tree, it was beautiful. They heard growling to see the dog standing back up and looking menacingly at them. Now three heads were about to fire three balls of energy. Both superheroes got ready to fight.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" A voice shouted, both superheroes notice the dog lowering its three heads. They noticed the tree open up, and looked as someone walked out. They couldn't fully see him since his face and body were covered by a cloak and a mask. They saw that he had really long blond hair that ended at his feet. Superman tried to see his face using his X-ray vision but somehow he couldn't see past the mask and cloak. Whoever he was that came from within the tree, jumped down and walked to the superheroes.

Zero got a good look of both men as he kept walking. One of them had black armor all over his body, covering one big costume, he had heels on his boots, wore a mask that concealed his face with two horns on the top like bat ears, a cape behind him, and an insignia on his chest that looked like a Bat. The next one was slightly taller than the other one, with a red and blue costume on, had a red cape behind him, a red shield on his chest that had a big S on it, red boots, blue suit, and unlike the other one, he didn't have a mask. Passy sat on his shoulder as both watched the men walk forward, well mostly the one in the bat like suit.

"Who are you?" Batman 'asked', Passy just stared at him before breaking down laughing. Of course Batman and Superman couldn't tell that since they thought it was just a ball of light, for Zero it was real.

"Who am I... I have no reason for telling someone who is rude. Especially for someone who tr-No! Someone that did hurt the innocent Cyber elves." Zero said, glaring under his mask. One of the cyber elves that was hurt nuzzled closer to Zero's helmet.

"Look we are sorry for attacking your tree." Superman said, trying to placate the strange being. He didn't want to get into a fight with this man. He could feel some of his power and it was not too be underestimated.

"It's not mine, I just protect it. And then you two come along and attack its guard and hurt the tree." Zero said, glaring at them.

"Your dog attacked those men." Batman said, glaring at the man.

"He was simply protecting his mother, and he simply was getting rid of the bulldozers. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Well, besides you two now." Zero said, looking at the dog, well now three cyber elf dogs as they went into the tree.

"Listen we mean no harm." Superman said as calmly as possible, while secretly he was waiting for the others to arrive. He might need some help.

"Right." Zero said, as he felt some energy nearby. He looked up to see several figures flying towards him. Several of them being girls and really cute ones at that. Zero notice that they were with the two. Superman smiled, now they had the entire Justice League here. Zero counted a total of thirty, and he felt that only seven of them would be posing any real threat. But he didn't care, he had a mission now.

"So what? Is this for some costume party?" Zero asked.

"This coming from the guy with a blanket around his neck." A man of African-American descent wearing a green suit said.

"You are one to talk; I at least know where to put my underwear on." Zero retorted, noticing that all of them had their underwear on the outside.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man in green said, pointing a green ring at Zero, green energy was glowing around it.

"As I told your bat friend I have no reason to tell you who I am. Especially not to a bunch of dude in funky or in tight costumes... And girls who look like they going for a girl's night out... No offense to the women, you absolutely look beautiful in my opinion." Zero said, the men glaring at him, as well as the females. Except for one with green hair and a two piece green jumpsuit **(You get a cyber-cookie if you can guess who IS that.)** who was blushing.

"Last chance. Who are you, and what is your purpose?" Batman 'asked'.

"You know it's not hard to ask nicely. But since you did, who I am... Well I won't tell you my name, but you can call me... Omega." 'Omega' said dramatically, "And my purpose is to... bring peace to the world, like I did to mine. I shall bring it peace... And destroy all that threaten to destroy it."

Some of the League took that as a threat. Wonder woman, one of the original League members, stepped up.

"And how do you intend to bring about this peace?" Wonder woman asked.

"So glad you asked, the same way I did with my old world. To destroy all evil here, then beyond that and destroy evil on the next one. I will hold onto the peace for as long as possible, and when the peace is lost, I will regain and let the cycle rain on, letting on until I am no more. Which is unlikely." Omega promised and it was something he had to keep. He will not let this world die, he will protect it as he did with his world.

"And what of those that interfere?" Superman asked.

"Those that interfere... They will receive punishment that I will give to those that are beyond punishment. I'll take the Joker as example." Omega said.

"How do-" Omega cut Barman off.

"When I was in the tree, I learned everything of this world... Well sort of. But I know of your battle with evil, and how people die from sick and fucked minds like the Joker. It's time we end that."

"We cannot allow that. We can't let you kill people, Omega." Batman said, getting into a fighting stance, the others as well. Zero noticed a girl cover herself in green fire.

"Oh you won't?" Omega asked, he saw Passy and all the cyber elves hide in the tree.

"Well, tell me this, can you stop me?" Omega asked as he spiked his aura, releasing an invisible force out that sent some of the leaguers with no powers flying. Some were unable to fight anymore that day. But our crimson warrior wasn't to going to let them die. In a red blur he grabbed each one and set them down and reappeared back from where he was. Superman and Flash were shocked. One instant Omega is talking to them, then they blink and he was gone, they blinked again, he was back, and all the heroes that were flown away were on the ground unconscious. Batman threw three batarangs at Omega, but the cloaked warrior simply let them hit him, they just bounced off.

"Most impressive tech. Let me show you mine." Omega said, and held up his now formed buster as it charged.

**"Dragon cannon."** Omega said, as he fired a giant fireball at Batman. Batman jumped out of the way as the blast hit the ground from where he was. He was sent flying from the blast but landed back on his feet. Omega was staring at Batman and didn't notice Aquaman with his trident. He threw it at Omega, ready to hold him down with it. He watched in shock as the trident passed through Zero's body.

"Very impressive." Aquaman heard Omega's voice behind him and a hand on his shoulder. He saw the Omega in front of him flicker.** (2)**

"A hologram?" Aquaman asked, he turned around only for a fist to collide with his face. The force of the punch sent him to the ground.

"Most impressive isn't it?" Omega asked, he heard a battle cry and turned to see a woman with bird like armor, a mace, and wings fly at him. He simply dodged the woman's swings, backing away from her. Omega spin kicked her into a wall.

"Sorry, but I want you to stay out of this." Omega said, he turned around only to see two men, both in the same green suit charge at him. They had giant fist like constructs, coming from some rings on their fingers. Omega ducked under them, and delivered a mighty blow to their stomachs, taking them out. Omega grabbed them from falling and set them down on the ground. Omega looked to see a woman, Wonder Woman as he remembered, charge at him. He ducked under her fist, causing the amazon princess to growl as she got ready to strike again, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see it was the cloaked warrior with her arm in his hand.

"You are truly a beautiful woman. I wish we didn't have to fight." Omega said.

"Give up and we don't have to." Wonder woman said, Omega chuckled.

"Sorry, that won't be happening." Omega said and threw his fist at her, but it was blocked by Superman who grabbed it.

"It's not polite to hit women." Superman said as Omega pulled his hand away.

"True, but in war, there are no men and women. There is only the victor, and the defeated. Guess which you are." Omega said as he reappeared in between Superman and Wonder woman.

**"Gravitational push!"**

A violent invisible energy sent the two flying. But both stopped in mid-flight, looking down at where Omega was. Omega floated back to the tree, leaning on it.

"I hope we can end this fight soon, I don't want this tree to get hurt." Omega said, in fact he realized he should just go back into the tree. But he knew that they would force their way in, the Tree can heal, but if the core, the Mother elf was hurt, then that would piss Omega off very much. He heard a battle cry and turned to see Wonder woman charge at him, Omega decided to fight back. So he threw his hands out, revealing his armor, only slightly, to Batman. Omega blocked her fist, realizing she was more skilled than Superman and more powerful than Batman. This actually made this fight fun as he blocked her incoming fist again. Omega threw his leg to her, but the Amazon Princess caught it, lifting him over her shoulder and into the air, but Omega stopped himself, he looked back down at Wonder Woman.

"You are truly an amazing fighter Wonder Woman." Omega complimented, but sensed something coming from behind him. He twisted around and grabbed it, revealing it to be a green arrow. He saw the green archer nearby, Omega looked down at the man, before throwing the arrow back at him, the archer jumped away as the arrow exploded. Omega smiled under his mask, looking at all the remaining Justice League members.

"I want you to see something really interesting." Zero said, he pulled his hand out and lifted in front of his face. His wrist started glowing red, causing a red symbol to appear over it, revealing it was the Greek Alphabet Omega.

**"Summoning beast: Omega Zenthon!"**

Behind Omega, a giant symbol, just like the one on Zero's wrist, appeared. The League watched as a giant robotic creature walked out. It was red in color, standing up right, and had a dragon like face. It roared at the League, throwing its fist at them. The League started throwing attacks at it. Superman fired his heat vision, Captain Atom firing his atomic blast at it, Aquaman firing a giant blast of water, Black canary using her canary cry, Doctor Fate firing his magic, as well as Zatara, and the rest firing everything they got. Zenthon roared, swinging its arm at the heroes, some of them were thrown into the buildings.

Superman charged at the beast, punching it in the chest causing Zenthon to be sent back a few yards, roaring at Superman. Superman charged again, but Zenthon swung its hand at Superman, as if it was a bug and sending Superman into the ground. Zenthon roared, before Wonder Woman came and launched another punch to the face, which was followed by a barrage of punches at Zenthon, of which was being backed up.

It roared in anger, about to swing its hand at Wonder Woman, but Superman came out of nowhere and punched Zenthon, sending enough force to send it flying into the ground. They saw it lay there for a moment before it was about to get back up. But the symbol came out from under Zenthon, and absorbed it into the symbol, disappearing.

"That's enough Zenthon, you did well." Omega said, as the symbol on his hand disappeared. He looked at back at the League.

"Well this is boring. You all bore me... Well beside Wonder Woman, she'll be my favorite to fight next time." Omega said, looking over at the Amazon, who only glared at him in return.

"We're boring?" Flash asked, "We just took out your giant robot to-"

"You didn't, Superman and Wonder woman did, actually they didn't yet. But if I kept Zenthon out, they would've. Be lucky that was only an Omega." Omega said.

"We're taking you in!" Batman said, Omega just chuckled.

"How are you going to do that, when you're so busy taking care of what I have in store for you." Omega said, he floated higher to the sky. Until he was fully above the city, he looked down at the league. He put his right hand in the air.

**"Dragon Meteorite!"**

Zero threw his hand down at the city, The League watched as nothing happened; Batman looked up at Omega who was looking up at the sky with a smile. He looked up as well and what he saw made his jaw drop, as well as the others. Everyone had their reactions.

"No way!" Flash exclaimed.

"Great Hera!" Wonder woman said.

"Unbelievable." Superman whispered, falling from the sky, was a giant meteorite and it was heading towards the city. Acting fast, Superman launched himself into the air, meeting with the meteorite.

"Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, help me slow down the asteroid!" Superman ordered, both heroes joined him as they put all their forces in stopping it, and other league members that could fly helped slow it down. They all felt it slow to a stop in mid-air, relieving them. They all heard clapping and turned to see Omega clapping.

"Most impressive, now tell me this. How do you plan to deal with the second one?"

Before they could ask what he meant, the clouds parted to show a second meteorite falling from the sky. Their felt their chest pounding as the second hit the first one, sending both to the ground. The Super heroes put all their strength in it.

"Zatara, make the asteroids weightless and then freeze them. Black canary, use your canary cry to break them after." Batman ordered.

"Right." Zatara said, he started casting a spell.** "Ekam taht s'dioretsa sselthgiew."** Zatara casted and soon they felt the asteroids easier to stop. Zatara started casting another spell.

**"Won ezeerf esoht dioretsa!"**

The league watched as ice started covering the asteroids, letting them let go. Batman looked at Black canary.

"Canary, now!"

Canary unleashed her canary cry on the asteroids, while most of the league smashed and blasted the asteroids as best they could. Before they knew it, the asteroids broke into a million small fragments, landed along the city, no one was hurt, well beside the heroes who were taking out by Omega. Batman sighed in relief, speaking of Omega he looked to where he was.

"We're taking yo-" Batman looked to where Omega was, but found no trace of him.

Omega was gone, and nowhere to be found.

**(Unknown)**

Well that was fun." Omega said, he now sat on a tree outside the city. He saw the Elf tree stand in the middle, giving the city light.

"I thought you said they were boring?" Passy asked.

"They are, seeing them struggle against the meteorite was fun. But they did give me a little challenge." Omega said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Were you really going to let that meteorite hit the city" Passy asked.

"Hell no, if they couldn't stop it. Then I would have to stop it. They haven't even seen my true power yet. Now then." Omega stated, he looked at the city, "Let's bring the peace."

**(Two months later.)**

The night was still young and Zero, now dubbed Omega in his cloak was jumping a long rooftops. He had already made a name for himself all around the world's criminal underground. They called him Omega, the God of Destruction. A fitting name for his second persona. Omega landed on top of a rooftop, and noticed a fight was going on under him. He saw a girl fighting a group of thugs; she was a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese teenage girl of average height. She had olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. She had a slender in stature, yet had an athletic build and a rather curvaceous frame with a sizable bust.

Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

Omega watched in interest as the girl held her own against the thugs. But while she was busy, she didn't notice the thug behind her. He had a pistol on his hands, and ready to shoot her which didn't go un-notice by Omega.

The girl had finished the last thug, knocking him out. Or so she thought.

"Hey bitch!" The girl turned to see a thug with a gun out. She tried pulling out an arrow but it was too late.

**BANG!**

The girl saw her life flash before her eyes, she saw the bullet fly towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. When she realized it never came, she opened her eyes to see a man in a cloak standing in front of her and got a good look of really long blonde hair hanging on the man's helmet.

"What the fuck?" The thug asked, before a boot landed on his stomach, sending flying and crashing into the wall, hard.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, looking over his shoulder. Only to see an arrow at his face, "Okay then."

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, ready to fire.

"You're welcome."

"What?" The girl asked.

"For saving your life. The bullet was going to kill you, so I took it for you." The man said, lifting his hand up and letting something fall. The girl saw it was the bullet, it bounced off the ground, rolling around. She looked back up at the man to finally see what his face, or masked look like. It had a red mask, covering his mouth, and a black visor, covering his eyes, but she would've sworn she saw a flash of red, where the man's eye would be. She saw his helmet had a white top, a blue gem on the forehead, on the side were two horns, and behind them were two more. She realized who he was.

"Wait, you are Omega, the Anti-hero that every crime lord fears!" The girl stated.

"So nice to know I have a fan." Omega stated, causing the girl to blush.

"I just... hear about you a lot from criminals." The girl said.

"Right." Omega said, chuckling, they heard sirens in the distance. Omega looked at the girl.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Omega said, and before she knew it, he grabbed her shoulder and in a flash, they were on top of a building. The girl looked around in shock.

"How did?"

"A simple move of mine." Omega explained, "Now, do I get a name?"

"... Artemis." The girl, Artemis said.

"Artemis, a very cute name." Omega said, Artemis crossed her arms.

"So how long were you watching?" Artemis asked.

"Just a few minutes. I came to collect info."

"Info? What did they do to catch your attention?" Artemis asked.

"Simply working for the Black Mask. I want to know where their next shipment is" Omega answered.

"What? Why do you care for the Black Mask, didn't you take out like three major crime families? You're the guy that criminals fear." Artemis asked.

"Yes, I have done those. People have given me different names for what I do to them. You know, when they get the sudden case of death." Omega said, he noticed her eyes widen, "Does my way of handling things upset you? I will understand if they do."

"No, not really. I mean, I wouldn't but I can see why the Crime Lords would." Artemis said, she saw Omega turn and walk away.

"I'll see you around Artemis." Omega said, she blinked and in an instance he was gone.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome." Artemis said, she realized what time it was and started heading for home. Nearby, Omega watched Artemis leave.

"Such and interesting girl, I foresee a bright future for us. But first." Omega started, he disappeared in a red blur.

**(Penthouse)**

Xavier Reed, also known as 'The Mayor' was an African-American Crime lord who was currently looking at a magazine. He was in his bathrobe, waiting for his 'entertainment'. He noticed the lights in his room were flickering and before he knew it, the lights were out.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, as he reached for his phone, he tried calling from it but no one would answer. He got off his bed and walked to the door but he felt someone's hand wrap around his mouth, cutting him off.

"Xavier Reed, The Mayor." A cold, dark voice spoke behind Xavier. He was screaming through the man's hand, trying to attract attention, but it didn't help. Soon the man's hand let go of his mouth. He turned around to see a man in a cloak and a red helmet.

"What do you want?" Xavier asked, fear taking over and making him unable to scream.

"Your life." the man said, pulling a blade.

"Now now, I'm sure we can work something out. I have sixty million dollars in my safe. If you let me go, it's yours." Xavier bribed.

"You cannot bribe Justice... Or vengeance." The man said.

"No please I have a family!' Xavier pleaded, but it was too late as the man swung his saber.

"AH!"

Moments later, the lights came on, and Xavier's men came into the room. They saw that no one was in the room. That is, until they saw something that horrified them, on the ground, was Xavier Reed, throat slit and was cauterized.

**(Outside)**

Omega stared at the room of Xavier's penthouse. He didn't regret any of it it, he deserved it, that monster killed innocent people and now they have been avenged. He looked back at the city, staring across it at the tree in which he arrived. A red aura surrounded him, his power spiked for a second.

"I will purge this world of evil, and bring it to peace. This is my promise, to my brother, to everyone I love. I am Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>And done, finally. It took me a while to finish this chapter. I don't know when I can update the next chapter. I plan to work on my Star Wars story. But first, some explanations.<strong>

**(1) I got this idea for some reason. That when three or more cyber elves type fuse, they form a certain animal mecha. Or any other creature. I will show more throughout the story.**

**(2) That was the move Twin Dream: Perform's a Variant of a Soul body, the image alone won't cause damage but when Zero attacks, it mimics his move and cause damage to enemies within its attack range. Disappears after a short period.**

**I will give Zero all his weapons, forms, etc. Yes he is godlike, don't bitch to me about it. I will give him five challenges and they are still not the Justice League, don't like, then don't read, I don't care. If you are going to hive me constructive criticism, then go ahead, it is allowed. But don't be an asshole about, because that's rude, one guy called me something and said it was helpful, yeah, calling someone a shitty writer and incredibly stupid is really helpful. Okay, now onto the harem. I won't tell you all, but a few, for now. But I will tell you how many... Forty... Yep, I might change it, so don't bitch and complain. I'm going to do it.**

**Artemis**

**Wonder woman**

**Black canary**

**Ghia'ta**

**Aya**

**Faora(Oh yeah)**

**Supergirl**

**Powergirl**

**Cheshire**

**Megan/M'gann/Miss Martian**

**Harley Quinn**

**Poison Ivy**

**Catwoman**

**Tala**

**Raven**

**Starfire**

**Blackfire**

**and that will be all for you. Now onto the oc powers:**

**Dragon Cannon: When Zero charges up his X buster, he manifests energy into a sort of fire. It releases a ball of fire.**

**Gravitational Push: Zero channels enough energy with which he can use an invisible force, sending everything flying, depending on how much power he uses. He can stop objects from penetrating his body, break through barriers, even magical ones. Can break through bones, wood, metal, and stone walls. (Basically the Almighty Push, or Shinra Tensei from Naruto.)**

**Summoning Beast: Basically a summon of a mechanical animal that has two forms; Omega and Alpha. Omega, being the weakest, and Alpha being the strongest (Obviously.) It can be any, for Zero it is the Dragon Zenthon (Bakugan Zenthon.)**

**Dragon Meteorite: When one has enough energy and power. They can summon a meteorite from space and slam it into their opponent. If stronger, they can summon two. Like Zero (This move is based, is actually pretty much the Technique from Naruto: The Tengai Shinsei.)**

**There will be more, I just got to think of them. Open for ideas.**

**So that's pretty much it. I hope you guys liked it, review please, constructive criticism is appreciated (Just don't be an asshole and if it's about Zero, godlike, and harem I will ignore.). So until next time. Omega108 out!**


	2. Forming the Team (Part One)

**Hey everybody, so yeah. I'm back, I need to work on my other stories. But first, my responses to the reviews.**

**herbert89: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Linkonpark100: Thank you and I apologize for the misspelling. I went back and tried to fix all the problems with help from my Beta. But thank you for enjoying, I hope you like this one.**

**Silver crow: Thank you, I know it's like that. But for the first part and some parts will be like his. I don't know when First Kitsukage will end his story, or how long it is going to be. But I do plan to make this a long story. Possibly two parts, hope you enjoy. Also, I have added six more girls, so fourty-six, don't complain, don't care. I make no promises for the next story of a DC/Mega Man story I make. So yeah, until then.**

**Omega0117: Thank you, glad you liked it.**

**eternal nothingness: Thank you will there be any girls. The answer is no, but there will be a point in the story where Zero gets a little homesick, it's an ARC for another time. Sorry.**

**Keldeox: Thank you, uh may I ask what I used for originality, besides Zero, the elves, and his alias. But yeah, thanks for reading.**

**Akuma-Keika: Thank you for correcting me, I fixed that. Thank you again.**

**Also, I should also mention, the Justice League look like their Injustice game look. Mostly Superman, Batman, , Flash, Green Arrow, Cyborg(Who is part of the Titans), Green Lanterns Hal and John, Though Martian Manhunter looks like his Young Justice form, and Wonder Woman is her New 52 look.. Zero is well, Zero. Starfire looks like her New 52, and Blackfire looks just like her, but you know, black hair and all. Their images are on my profile. Any other character will either look like their Injustice, Young Justice, New 52, or a Deviantart picture that I found awesome.**

**I hope you like, also I changed Zero's challengers from five, to twelve, and none of them is a hero, not Superman, or One Million, fucking bullshit, he's already OP enough. So yeah, if you got a problem, go bitch to someone else. But thank you to all who enjoy my story. Also, should I change Black Canary's look to New 52 in the future, or just stay the same? If anyone could give me an answer or anything else, go ahead. Also, I will take idea arcs if anybody got them.**

**I'm glad people liked my first chapter, thank you all. So on to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Forming the Team (Part One)<strong>

**(Gotham)**

It was night time in the some what apocalyptic city, as the moonless sky hid the silhouette of Omega, who stood on top of one of Gotham's most famous buildings, Wayne Tower staring out across the city's view. His gaze kept scanning the surrounding area, eventually noticing a construction site nearby. It was supposed to be the grounds for a new hospital for Gotham, but he really knew the truth, that being it was a secret meeting place for crime lords to discuss business. Nearly every crime lord was there, all except for Black Mask and Carmine Falcone. But it wouldn't matter, because they would be joining their partners in crime soon. He noticed several limos and cars parked outside the construction site. The meeting was already starting, which meant he had no time to waste. The only problem was that someone was watching him and judging from the energy emanating from his watcher it could only be one person.

"You can come out now Artemis." Omega said out loud. He waited a moment, before out of the shadows came Artemis. She stood next to Zero.

"How did you know I was there?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"I can sense the physical and spiritual energy that is around people. It's one of my many powers." Omega answered, as he walked back to the ledge, Artemis following suit. They looked out to the site.

"So you knew about the meeting as well?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." The Crimson warrior answered, not looking over at her. She looked at him.

"How'd you find out?"

"I interrogated someone for information. They gave it to me, and in return I... freed them." Omega said, putting emphasis on the word "freed". Artemis eyes widen in shock.

"Oh." Artemis said, understanding what he did. She looked back at the site, not speaking. Omega looked at her, feeling the awkwardness from her.

"You know it's okay if you don't like the things I do." Omega said, "I'll hold no grudge if you disagree with it."

"I'm fine; I mean I wouldn't do it myself, but I'm fine with it." Artemis admitted. Omega knew she was lying but he would wait for her to admit it. He pulled out his saber and walked over to the edge, activating its cerulean blade.

"Then I advise you not to follow me. Because it's about to be very, very bloody." Omega said, as he took one step forward and was gone in a red blur.

"How does he do that?" Artemis asked herself. She decided to just wait for him, so she sat on top of the rooftop, messing with her bow. While she waited, she started hearing yelling, followed by gunshots, and then came screams of pain. Whatever Omega was doing, she didn't want to know.

"I will never piss him off." Artemis thought to herself.

**(Later)**

"Oh my god! How long does it take him to take of a couple crime lords?" Artemis thought, while she was walking back and forth the roof top, waiting for Omega to arrive. It's been thirty minutes since Omega attacked and the screaming and gunshots have stopped. The cops have already arrived and Omega was nowhere to be found. She noticed that when the cops arrived, some of them went into the building, but came out quickly, puking out their guts out.

"Sorry if I took so long." Artemis jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Omega walking towards her. She noticed his armor and cloak were soaking wet, not in blood like she expected, but in water.

"Why are you wet?" Artemis asked, Omega looked at his cloak and armor.

"Ah yes, I was washing my armor of blood, and the water soaked into my cloak." Omega answered in a casual tone, walking past her.

"Oh." Artemis said, following Omega, catching up to him. Omega looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you so interested in me?" He asked, this question shocked and confused Artemis.

"What?" was the Archer's response.

"You are a Hero, why follow the Anti-hero?" Omega asked, Artemis walked up to him, standing next to his side.

"I just thought we could be... you know, partners?" Artemis asked hesitatingly, shocking the former maverick hunter. He looked at Artemis with a curious expression.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it was stupid, forget about it." Artemis flustered, walking past Omega.

"Artemis." Omega said, stopping her, she looked back at him. "If we are to become partners, I must tell you that I am not going to do the no kill rule. I will do what must be done." Omega said, walking towards her. "I hope you can understand, I know you don't like it. But I will do it, so, partners?" Omega asked, sticking his hand out. Artemis looked at his hand, then back at the crimson warrior, before smiling, as she took his hand and shook it.

"Partners." Artemis answered, making Omega smile under his mask. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on." Omega said, and in a red blur, they were gone.

**(Later)**

In a red blur, Omega and Artemis appeared on top of a warehouse.

"Why are we at the docks?" Artemis asked.

"I'm going to meet someone here." Omega said, surprising Artemis.

"You are?" Artemis asked, "Wait, who? And why?"

"You'll know soon enough. Who it is, is right below us." Omega said, looking below them, Artemis looked below and saw who he was referring too. Below them, a male was fighting some thugs. The man was garbed in biker like outfit with a utility belt. He had a pair of .45 Automatics on each side of the holster. Hits outfit consisted of a red helmet with white slits for eyes, a black armored suit with a red bat symbol on it, two red knee guards and red gloves. Artemis watched as the man dispatched the thugs in seconds, she looked over to Omega, only to find him gone. She looked around, trying to find him, until she saw him gliding down towards the fighter.

Omega landed on the ground softly, he stood up, watching as the man took care of the last thug, killing him. Omega walked over to the man, who seemed to feel Zero's presence. He turned around, throwing his fist at Omega, Omega smiled, catching the fist with ease. This surprised the man as he felt an immensely strong grip on his hand.

"Now, can we talk, or do I have to knock you out?" Omega asked, making the man stare at him for a moment, before relaxing.

"Alright, you can let go." The man said, Omega realized from his voice that he must have been barely eighteen. So he let him go, letting the teenager flex his sore hand.

"Jeez, you got a strong grip." He said approvingly, a thin smile appearing on Omega's face.

"Sorry for that." Omega said, "I am O-"

"Omega, I know. You are the guy who took on the Justice League, nice job." The teenager said, interrupting the Anti-Hero.

"And you are the Red Hood." Omega said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, so, what can I do for the mighty Omega?" The Red Hood asked, crossing his arms. Omega smiled.

"I'm forming a team, and I was wondering if you would like to join?" Omega asked, this somewhat caught Red Hood's attention.

"A team huh?"

"Yes, you see while I may be able to take out villains and I want to protect the world. But I wish not to do it alone, so I want to gather fighters who wish to purge all evil." Omega said.

"And you want me to join your little group?" Red Hood asked, Omega nodded, "And how many have already joined?"

"You are actually the first." Omega said, "I hope you will join, you will make a valuable addition to my team."

"What do you call this team?" Red Hood asked.

"I... actually don't have a name for it." Omega stated, chuckling. Red hood sighed.

"Wow, don't even have a name for it?" The young anti-hero said.

"It's a bit hard when you trying to purge all evil in the world. Thinking about a name isn't high on my priorities right now." Omega retorted, as Red shrugged.

"Good point, so you want me to join this team huh? What's in it for me?" Red asked.

"If you join, you will not only destroy all the villains, I will give you your revenge on Joker... Jason." Omega said, shocking Red Hood.

"How did yo-"

"I have my sources. Now, is it a deal?" Omega asked, his hand sticking out. Jason looked at Omega, this was actually the one chance he had at taking down Joker, so he wasn't going to waste it. He took Omega's hand, shaking it.

"Deal." Jason stated, felling something in his hand. He saw a grey com in it.

"When the team is forged, that will activate. I'll see you soon Red Hood." Omega said, with that he was gone in a red blur.

"I got to know how to do that." Jason muttered under his breath. He walked away, unaware of Omega and Artemis watching him leave.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Artemis asked, Omega looked at her, he shrugged.

"Nothing important. But in time you will know soon enough. So, isn't it time for you to go home?" Omega asked, Artemis looked at her watch, cursing.

"Oh no, my home is on the other side of time, I'm never gon-" She was cut off as Omega grabbed her, and they were gone in a red blur.

**(On the other side of Gotham)**

"Na make it... What the?" Artemis was shocked, she was above her and her mom's apartment rooftop. She looked at Omega, who was stoic thanks to his mask.

"How did you?"

"If I wanted to I can transport anywhere I want. Now good night Artemis." Omega said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Artemis asked, Omega smiled under his mask.

"Your name is Artemis Crock, daughter of Paula Crock, formerly known as Huntress, and Lawrence Crock, AKA Sportsmaster. Your sister ran away from home when you were a little girl and your mother was crippled in a fight. I know a lot of things Artemis." Omega said, this shocked Artemis, making her pull off her mask, revealing her full face. A beautiful one at that.

"Stalker much?" Artemis asked, sharing a chuckle with Omega.

"I must be, than again you seem to know things about me." Omega said.

"Not everything." Artemis said.

"You will in due time. By the way, take this." Omega said, Artemis watched, shocked yet again as Omega pulled out a stack of cash, it looked to be a couple thousand dollars.

"Where did you get that?" Artemis asked, didn't know whether she should take it or not.

"When I killed all those Crime lords, I... borrowed some of their money. I think you deserve some of it." Omega said, Artemis looked at Omega.

"I can't."

"You should, it's to help you and your mother. Just take it." Omega said, Artemis hesitantly took it, putting it in her pocket.

"I guess I should thank you." Artemis said, looking back at him, only to find the Crimson Warrior gone, "Or not." With that she hopped off the building side, and landed in her room's window. Not far from her, Omega watched.

"You being here is already enough." Omega said, he understood her way of not killing, but he wished she understood. Maybe someday, she will. Right now, Omega had to deal with something. He felt the Elves calling for him as apparently, someone was admiring the tree. In a red blur he was gone.

**(Elf Tree)**

Near the tree, standing on the top of some cheap hotel place, was a woman. Her eyes were a bright color of green, matching the messy yet long red hair reaching her shoulders. Her skin color however instead of normal, was the same shade of green as her eyes and looked almost plant like, but that didn't abstract from her beauty, giving her the look of a Forest Spirit, like the ones from the ancient Celtic mythology. Her choice of clothing was living little to the imagination, with a simple convict vest on the top, revealing her large double D cup breasts and in the bottom, a green slip made from leaves. This was Poison Ivy, or Dr. Pamela Isley as her real name was, admiring the beauty in front of her, the Elf Tree. She loved her children always, but this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It was like looking at Mother Nature herself, she felt it was calling out to her, and how powerful it was. She watched as the little lights would come out of the tree, look around, at least that what she thought, before going back into the tree.

"I see you are quite the fan of her." A voice stated from behind Ivy. She turned around and, with a feeling of dread, saw the mighty Omega standing there. She lifted her hand, and out of the rooftop, came a giant vine, Omega simply stood there as the vine was going to lash at him. Before it could strike, Omega lifted his right hand out, making the branch stop in mid-air. Omega walked calmly past it, brushing his hand across the surface. Ivy felt her plant purr, enjoying the touch.

"How did you?"

"One of my many gifts." The Anti-hero answered as he walked calmly towards Poison Ivy. She was backing away in fear, she didn't want to die from this man.

"S-Stay back!" Poison Ivy stammered, with her hands up. Omega stopped in front of her, putting his hands up.

"Relax Pamela, I am not here to hurt you. I could never do that to you." Omega said soothingly, but Poison Ivy wasn't buying it.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Ivy asked.

"Because if I were you would've been dead before you could even blink." Omega said, she realized he was right. Until she realized he knew who she was.

"Wait, how did you know my na-"

"Pamela Isley, once a scientist, now one of Batman's many villains. Have powers over plants, and immune to all sorts of poison. I got all of that at GCPD, not hard to get in." Omega answered, making Ivy slapped her head in realization; of course they would have her data.

"So, what do you want with me?" Poison Ivy asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm forming a team, and I would like you to join." Omega said.

"Why me? Ivy asked.

"Because you are not that bad." Omega said, walking towards her until he was in front of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy. But no one will help a villain." Pam said, walking past him. She was stopped as he grabbed her hand. She was turned around, her face meeting Omega's visor.

"You are not a villain, I can see it in your eyes." Omega said, stroking her cheek. This action caused Ivy to blush, staring deep into his visor, trying to find his eyes.

"Why would you help me?" Poison Ivy asked, Omega looked at her, he put his other hand on her back, bringing her closer until they were just inches apart. Pam saw her own reflection in his visor.

"Some people deserve a second chance." Omega stated, shocking Pam as he hugged her gently. Pam was stunned in silence, since rumors from criminals all over Arkham Asylum whispered how this man was the cruelest man in the world, possibly even more than Joker and Batman. But he wasn't, he was possibly the nicest person she ever met, save for Harley, somewhat Selina, and some policemen at Arkham. But then again, those are just the criminals that just hear word of him. After he let go of her, Pam grabbed his chin, she brought her lips to his mask, kissing it. This action surprised Omega, a lot. After a few moments, she departed.

"What was that for?" Omega asked, Pam giggled.

"For being nice, and for creating such a beautiful thing." Pam said, looking at the tree, Omega looked at it, staring at its beauty.

"I didn't create it, I am just one of its many Guardians." Omega said, putting something in Pam's hand. "And soon this world's protector."

Pam looked at the grey communicator in her hand.

"This will signal you when I need you. Good luck Miss Isley, oh, and one more thing. She seems to like you." Omega said.

"She?" the former P.H.D asked, but looked to see Omega gone. She wondered what he meant, confused on it. Until she heard it, she looked at the tree. To all the people that walked past it, it sounded like the tree was vibrating, but to Pam and the elves, it was singing. Pam thought it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. She sat on the edge of the building, listening to the beautiful melody.

**(Unknown)**

In a red blur, Zero appeared in a dark room. Moments after, the lights flickered on, revealing a very large cave. Around Zero were several computers, TVs, tables, and screens that showed maps. Zero's place also included a training station, several dummies that were either ready for training for nothing more than dust stood on it. A walkway lead towards it as Zero walked past it, pulling off his cloak and helmet, letting his blonde hair fall down. He set his gear down, before relaxing on his chair. He found this place after looking around for a base of operations. He stumbled upon this place, and found it the perfect place. After he 'borrowed' some things from Gotham Labs, and STAR labs he created his own little HQ. He didn't have a name for it, but it wouldn't matter for now. As he was relaxing, he felt a pair of arms around him, smiling as he already knew who it was,.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said, listening to the woman's giggle.

"Why wouldn't I be hmm? Is it not you I desire?" The woman's said, her voice was full of lust and wanting. Zero looked at the woman.

"I surprised you came back so soon though, Tala." Zero said, Tala was a very, very attractive woman. She had pale skin, yet attractive, with clear white eyes, pouty lips, and magenta hair that ended at her round yet hourglass figure hips. She had a strange black symbol as a tattoo a little above her chest, which he ignored and she wore a long black dress that revealed her right leg. The woman giggled, turning the chair around so she could sit on Zero's lap, straddling his waist.

"Oh please darling, you are my one and only true love." Tala whispered sensually in his ear. Zero smiled grabbing her hand, kissing it, causing the woman to giggle as she rested her head on Zero's shoulder, breathing on his neck.

"So how is it working for Grodd?" Zero asked.

"Oh please, the gorilla only talks about how humans are inferior, despite one working for him, and even saying she loves him. Pah, some crazy love right?" Tala asked, cuddling closer to Zero.

"Yeah, crazy. Like how about every time you try to seduce him." Zero said, Tala gasped. She glared at Zero, playfully punching him in the arm, Zero chuckled at the action.

"I did no such thing." Tala said, glaring at Zero.

"..."

"... Okay, maybe I seduced him once, or twice."

"..."

"... Okay maybe a couple more, but it was only to gather info for who is Grodd working on."

"..."

"... And to see which people he is working with. It's not actually him I care about; I only did it to gather info for you. I only said seductive words, not like I did anything else." The Sorceress said, leaning closer to Zero, "Besides, I am only loyal to you and you alone."

"Why is that?" Zero asked, as Tala looked at him.

"Was it not you who saved me from Faust, so I wouldn't be sacrificed to whatever he was trying to summon." Tala said, Zero shook his head, the day he saved Tala, coming back to his head.

**(One Week ago, outside of Gotham)**

Zero was walking through the forest, his cloak flared around at his feet. He felt a strange source of magic when he was scouting out the city, which came from the forest outside of it. He decided to check it out and what he found wasn't something he liked. In the middle of a field, was a glowing red symbol, torches stabbed into the ground around it. In the center of the symbol, was a woman, and on the outside was a man reading a book in one hand and holding a staff in the other. Zero noticed the girl was struggling to get out of the symbol, but couldn't for some reason. He wanted to know what was going on first, so he listened.

"Felix, what is this treachery?!" The woman screamed, struggling to break out. The man mumbled a few words before he closed his book, looking at the woman.

"Don't take it so harsh Tala. Your sacrifice will help my master take over this world, and then the universe. Consider your sacrifice a homage to be used as a vessel for my master return." Felix said, the sorceress grunted as she tried to break out. He started speaking unintelligible words, his hands covered in blue energy. He kept saying those indescribable words, but the tone he used and the energy fluctuating from the man, reminded him of dark magic, and the word sacrifice and dark lord didn't sound good for him. So with a press of his foot, he was in the air. In a few moments he was back on the ground, right between the man known as Felix and the woman Tala, both shocked by the man's new presence.

Zero looked between the two, noticing the man's shock, as well as the woman's. He looked at the woman and as he thought, the symbol around her was keeping her from getting out.

"Excuse, ma'am?" Zero asked, Tala shook her head out of her stupor, looking at Zero. "May you tell me how I can break the symbol?"

"Don't!" The man Felix said, putting his hand on Zero's shoulder. "I will not let you interef-" He was cut off by Zero as the Crimson warrior delivered a back hand to the man, sending him flying across the field and into a tree.

"Excuse me, but me and this beautiful woman were having a conversation." Zero said, Tala blushed at the comment. Zero looked back at Tala.

"Excuse me, where are my manners, I am Omega, the God of Destruction." Zero said, bowing, the name caused Tala to gasp, and Felix, who was now awaken but would have massive bruises all over his chest and one on his cheek in the morning, had his eyes widen in shock at the presence of the famed Anti-hero, the one who went against the Justice League.

"So may I ask, how do I break the symbol?" Zero asked, Tala stared at Zero, wondering if he would kill her if she told.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, I rather not. Besides, you don't seem to be a bad person. You on the other hand" Zero said, looking at Faust, "Are going to be in a world of hell once I release that woman. Now how do I?" Zero asked, looking back at Tala. She stared at him for a second before deciding to answer.

"It can be disrupted from the outside, by simply altering it." Tala answered, Zero nodded his head. He looked at the circle on the ground. He put his foot on the line, and with a simple swift, a little open space between the circle was gone and then something happen. The ground started shaking for a second, causing Tala to stagger a bit, before a giant circle of light formed around the symbol. It was glowing brightly for a few moments, before shattering into a million pieces. This gave Tala the chance to escape, as she ran out of the circle, hugging Zero, who was kinda surprised by the action. Soon the symbol on the ground died out, the paint disappearing, the torches lit out, leaving both of them in the dark. Zero looked at Tala, who was staring up at him. Before he could react, she kissed his mask, shocking Zero, wondering why she did it. After what seemed like forever, she departed, she opened her eyes, smiling seductively at Zero.

"Why did you do that?" Zero asked.

"It's for saving me from Faust." Tala said. Speaking of the little bastard, they heard a swoosh sound nearby and they both looked to see a dark portal open next to Faust. He glared at Omega.

"We will meet again Omega, and when we do, my master will have control of this world and there is nothing you can do to stop him." Felix said and with that he jumped into the portal. The portal closed behind him, leaving the Anti-hero and the Sorceress alone. He could've went after Faust, but it wouldn't be worth it, for now. He stopped him from whatever he did, but next time, Faust will die. Zero looked at Tala, noticing she was cuddling in his chest.

"So do I get a name?" Zero asked, the woman chuckled.

"You may call me Tala." Tala said, putting her arms around Zero.

"Tala, I wish you luck in whatever you do with your life." Zero said, he grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him. He noticed the sadness in her eyes and her wanting of comfort. He turned around and left, leaving her.

"Wait!" Tala's voice stopped Zero in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You saved me, I am now forever in your debt." Tala said, bowing, Zero shook his head.

"That is not necessary Tala." Zero said, she looked up at him.

"But I can help you, I am a sorceress. I can be of great help." Tala said, trying to convince Zero. She gave him pleading eyes, Zero looked at her, his guilt persuading him to say yes. He sighed, he put his arm out.

"Come on, partner." Zero said, Tala eyes widen, before she smiled, walking up to Zero, she wrapped her arm around him, giving him a kiss to his cheek, or mask.

"I am your eternal slave now, master." Tala said, both of them walking out of the field.

"You don't have to call me master, just Omega." Zero said, making Tala smile.

"Or maybe beloved." Tala whispered seductively in Zero's helmet. With more sway in her hips, they walk out of the forest.

"... Please don't do that."

**(Present)**

"Aw yes, that was the best moment in my life." Tala said, resting her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, Zero chuckled. After that, Zero brought her back to his HQ. It turned out she was more useful than he thought, she had ties with bigger villains of the world, ones like Gorilla Grodd. Which was useful for his plan, going as far as to reveal his true name and what he was. Which she thought was a handsome name and didn't care what he was, he liked that, even showing her his face. It took all of Tala's strength not to rip off his clothes and not to take him there and then. Even now it is unbearable, but she kept her sexual desires under control, but someday they will break out. So after that, Tala became his undercover operative, gathering information on other villains, their plans, their secrets, everything she could gather. Right now she is undercover, working for Gorilla Grodd, trying to gather info on him.

"Yes, it was an odd day. What was Faust trying to summon anyway?" Zero asked, it did confuse him on what the mad Sorcerer was trying to do. Tala shrugged, twirling Zero's hair with her finger.

"I have no idea, all that I know was that it was something powerful. He didn't say much, I'm sorry I can't tell you my beloved." Tala said, Zero chuckled, he's gotten use to her calling him that, it was basically her nickname for him. He wasn't going to deny that him and Tala were in a relationship, but for him it was hard to express. He was always busy taking care of crime, and he simply didn't have the time. He did care for her, but did her love her? He didn't know, but he did care for her and thought she was beautiful.

"It's alright Tala, any info on Grodd?" He asked.

"Just that he's building some machine to turn the world population into apes." Tala answered.

"He really hates humans, but he does realize that he acts no more and no less than a human, right?" Zero asked, Tala shrugged.

"His ego gets the best of him, besides his machine ain't gonna work without a useful power core, which I borrowed." Tala said, pulling out the said power core. She handed it over to Zero, who took it, setting it on the table next to them. He looked back at Tala.

"Any info on who he is working with?" Zero asked, Tala ran her finger around his chest.

"Yes and no. I know who he is working with, but who they are, no idea." Tala said.

"... What?"

"I couldn't get the details on them. They were all just voices, covered in shadows. I am sorry my beloved, but I did get what they called themselves." Tala said.

"What did they call themselves?" Zero asked.

"They called themselves the Light."

"Well, that answers one question, leaving a few thousand more unanswered." Zero muttered, Tala smiled, running her finger up his chest plate.

"You will beat them my darling. Now how about a reward for working so hard." Tala said, smiling, she leaned forward, her eyes closed as she leaned towards Zero. Zero sighed, but had a smirk on his face. He leaned forward, they were inches from kissing each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" A woman's voice asked nearby, Zero chuckled.

"No, you are not Leslie, How are you doing?" Zero asked, as another woman walked out of the shadows. She was a young woman, standing at 5'7, with ghostly white skin, clear blue eyes, giving her an electrifying look, her even colored blue hair stood on end. The suit she wore was black, but with a white lighting emblem on the chest. Leslie Willis, AKA Livewire, crossed her arms, glaring at the two.

"Doing good blondie." Livewire said, as she walked over to them. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, pecking his cheek, causing Tala to glare at her. Ever since Zero saved the lighting powered Meta human from Batman and Superman, all she done is fight Tala on who gets Zero's affection.

"Don't you have some people to go fry?" Tala asked, glaring at Livewire, who glared back.

"Don't you have a Gorilla's back to scratch?" Livewire retorted, both girls growled at each other, but were stopped by Zero.

"Girls, we talked about this." Zero said, pushing the girls away. Ever since he recruited Livewire, these two were fighting constantly. He was kinda getting tired of it, but at the same time it was enjoyable. "Livewire, no fighting. Tala, don't start a fight."

"Yes beloved." Tala said, crossing her arms, turning her back with a hmph. Livewire crossed her arms, turning her back to Tala. Zero sighed, knowing this was going to last for a while. He looked at Livewire.

"Livewire, what did you find out in Gotham?" Zero asked, Livewire sighed.

"Nothing much, but that Black Mask is hiding out in Arkham city somewhere. Apparently he was going to show up late at the crime lord meeting, but decided against it once he heard that they were murdered brutally." Livewire explained, Zero nodded his head, that explained why he wasn't there, now he'll just have to find him. Which is easy.

"What did you find out?" Livewire asked, looking at Tala. "Did you find out that monkey breath isn't into long, tall, and bitchy?"

"Leslie."

"Whatever." Livewire said, huffing in annoyance. Tala glared at her, she wouldn't want nothing more than to strangle Livewire, but for her beloved, she decided against it. She looked at Zero.

"Actually I did find a bit on who Grodd is working with." Tala said, surprising Livewire.

"Wow, good job. I guess you are not just a pretty face after all." Livewire said, Tala glared at her. Zero ignored them as he walked over to the chair, relaxing.

"So blondie, did you run into your secret admirer?" Livewire asked.

"She's not an admirer Leslie, besides. She might actually be a part of the team, if she is willing to commit." Zero said, shocking both the girls.

"Beloved, why would you waste your time with her?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, besides, you got a real woman right here, you don't need bimbo right here and a little girl." Livewire said, posing for Zero. Tala growled at Livewire, her arms covered in purple energy.

"Because Tala, Livewire, I see potential in her, she can be a valuable member. Besides, she's not the only one I recruited. I ran into the Red Hood and Poison Ivy." Zero said, shocking both the villainesses.

"Wait, you mean the Red Hood, the other Anti Hero?" Livewire asked.

"Who else would he be talking about?" Tala asked, crossing his arms. Livewire glared at Tala, growling as electricity surrounded her body.

"Yes, I did. And Poison Ivy, I find them to be useful and will be valuable members. Now will you two stop fighting?" Zero asked, he spiked some of his energy up, making the two stop and feel the world around them get dark. Both looked at Zero in fear. Both may care for him, but they also fear him. Both looked down in embarrassment.

"I am sorry darling." Tala said, Livewire scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess I am sorry." Livewire said, Zero smiled, his energy depleted, he walked over to the girls, putting an arm over their shoulders.

"Tala, Leslie, I care about both of you very deeply. I don't want to lose both of you. Now can you please stop fighting?" Zero asked, both of the girls looked at him, then at each other.

"I will try and be nice darling." Tala said, looking at him.

"Yeah me too... As soon as this little whore realizes that you like me better than her." Livewire said, grinning at Tala, before Zero could reprimand her, she grab both of his cheeks, and smacked her lips onto his, kissing him hard. This shocked and angered Tala, magic energy covering her body.

"You bitch!" Tala screamed, tackling Livewire, now the entire HQ was covered in magic and electricity. Zero groaned, he knew this would go forever.

"I'm heading out, please don't destroy the base." Zero said, he grabbed his cloak and helmet, slipping them on. He left the base, leaving the two women to settle their differences. Even if they do fight, he still loves them.

**(Jump city)**

Zero appeared in Jump City, a city off the west coast of America, but populated with millions. As Zero walked out of the alley, he noticed two strange things about this city. One: There was way too many pizzerias in this city than there should be and it's only on one block. Two: There are two green and purple meteorites heading towards the Earth...

"What the?" Zero asked, watching the meteorites crash into the middle of the road. The citizens ran away from the crashed site, while Zero walked towards it. When he was at the side of the crater, he felt two beings in there. Before he could walk on, a purple ball of energy was hurled towards him, he let it hit, it wouldn't affect him anyways. As the ball dissipated into nothing against his helm, the dust around the crater dispersed, revealing two, very attractive women.

One of them was young, possibly seventeen. She had tan skin which glowed and had long red hair that ended at her feet, much like him. Her double-D cup breasts were held by a one piece purple clothing which hugged her skin really tight. She had long purple boots that ended at her thighs. Her eyes were glowing green, as her hands were covered in green energy.

The other one was just as identical as the other, besides a few differences, so Zero now knew they were twins. The other had a lighter tan, wearing the same one piece like the other one, but it looked to be a bit tighter, as Zero couldn't tell. Her clothing, instead of purple, was raven black, but with some parts being purple. She had long black hair that was long as the others, but with strands of purple running along it. Unlike the twin, her eyes were covered in purple energy, as well as her hands. Both girls were looking around, speaking in an alien tongue he had never heard of. He decided to introduce himself. Zero cleared his throat, gaining both the girls attention.

"Hello ladies, you may call me Zero." Zero said, both growled, and responded by charging at Zero. He sighed, it was going to be the hard way it seemed. He waited for them to charge, activating his visor, but before they could get in range, a black shield in the form of a raven appeared in front of him. The two alien girls collided with the shield, but it was stronger than they realized, since they were now in the air and collided into a wall. Zero heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see a girl walking towards him.

Like the twins, she was a young seventeen year old. She had olive skin, which was covered by a black and grey suit that hugged her hourglass figure and Double-D cup breasts. She wore blue boots and around her waist was a gold belt with red gems all over it, hanging to a side. On her black sleeves were purple symbols that resembled a raven, completed with red gems on each end of her knuckles and one holding the hood that covered her head. Zero noticed the hood had two dots above it, resembling a raven, covering half of her face, but he saw her light blue eyes look at his face. Her cloak at the end was slightly ripped, but they seemed to suppose be like that. The girl had a stoic expression on her face as she walked over to him.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The girl said.

"Tell that to them." Zero said, gesturing to the enraged girls. They both looked at each other, speaking again in the alien language. The girl looked at Zero.

"Maybe try talking to them peacefully. I can help if you like." The girl said, Zero smirked.

"Alright, let's give it a go." Zero said, he walked toward the girls, who got into a fighting stance. Zero put his hands up.

"Easy, I'm not here to fight. I just want to know why you are here." Zero said, the girls growled, their eyes glowing brighter.

"I am not your enemy, I swear. I can help." Zero said, hoping they understood. It seemed they did as they lowered their arms, but their eyes remained the same glow. Zero and the girl walked over to them, putting his hands down.

"See, was that so ha-" Zero was cut off as the red head grabbed his shoulder, and slammed her lips into his. Kissing for a long time, Zero was in shock for a moment, when she departed, Zero was shocked, until the raven haired grabbed him and slammed her lips on his. Zero eyes widened in shock, he could've sworn he heard her moan. She departed with him, leaving a trail of saliva. Both of the girls stared at him.

"If you value your life human." The raven one said in English, which shocked Zero.

"Then you will leave us alone." The red head finished, with that, both started levitating, before they flew off into the sky. Both Zero and the girl watched them leave.

"Well that was... random." Zero said.

"Yeah, that was." The girl said, she looked over at Zero. "I'm Raven."

Zero looked at the girl, smiling.

"The name Om-"

"Omega, The God of Destruction. I saw you all over the news. But whats with Zero?" Raven asked, Zero chuckled.

"Heh, thats my real name." Zero answered.

"Oh, I get it now, nice name." Raven said, her face stayed neutral.

"Thank you, so any idea who those girls were?" Zero asked, looking up to where they left.

"No idea. But I hope it doesn't get worse." Raven said, not noticing a shadow cover over them until the last second. They all looked up to see a giant golden ship cover them. "It just did."

A giant hologram of a green lizard in golden armored appeared from the ship.

"People of Earth, this is King Trogaar of Karna. My two prizes have escaped my ship and came to this planet. You have two hours to deliver them to me, or this world will be destroyed. You should in no way take any of this personal, it's just business. If you return them to me, I will leave this world, with minimal damage. So the choice is yours, bring them to me, or die. Trogaar out." And with that, the hologram died out.

"... My first alien invasion, sweet." Zero said, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't like this." Raven said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm going to find those two and take care of the aliens." Zero said, he walked past the hooded girl. She followed him leave.

"How are you gonna find them? They just left into the sky, they are probably somewhere far away." Raven asked, Zero turned his head to her.

"Actually they are still in the city. I can sense them. You are coming or not?" Zero asked, putting his arm out. Raven stared at him for a few moments, before she floated over to him.

"You sure you want me to work with you?" Raven asked.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not exactly normal. Believe me, if you knew what I was, you wouldn't want me around." Raven said in a low tone, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Zero.

"Look at me Raven, I kill to protect. Besides we live on a planet where there are people that can fly, have super strength, super speed, wear weird costumes, dress like a flying rat and call themselves the greatest detective. And there's a godlike deity next to you, if anything Raven you are normal. So you are coming?" Zero asked, Raven nodded her head, following the all-powerful warrior to where ever the two aliens went.

**(Elsewhere)**

In a food shack, the two alien girls cornered their target, they had no chance of running as the girls licked their lips. They grabbed their prey, and started devouring candy after candy. No candy was safe as they were eaten by the unmerciful teeth and hunger of the two alien women. They were so busy eating, they didn't notice Zero and Raven walk in.

"Huh, they got quite an appetite." Zero said, Raven nodded her head in agreement. The sound of his voice caught the attention of the girls. Both turned towards Zero harshly, their eyes still glowing and hands covered in energy.

"You!" The raven haired one screeched.

"Yes, me. I am Zero, as you recall, this is Raven." Zero said, gesturing to himself and Raven.

"Why have you followed us?!" The raven haired one asked, Zero stepped forward.

"We just wanted to talk, trying to be nice." Zero said.

"Nice?" The red head asked.

"We do not have a word like that on our world." The dark one said.

"Closest word is Ruetha. It means... "The red head said.

"WEAK!" The dark one finished, throwing two energy balls at Zero, the red head did the same. Zero just watched as the energy balls hit him, exploding. When the dust settled, the alien twins were shocked to find Zero completely fine.

"Yeah, nice means nice. And I'm trying to be, now answer me this. Why is this king Trogaar after you?" Zero asked, the girls looked at each other, than back at Zero. They lowered their arms, the energy disappearing. The glow in their eyes disappeared as well, revealing their eyes. The red head had green eyes, and the dark haired had purple.

"Alright human, you have our attention." The red head said.

"Well good, now who is Trogaar? And why does he want you?" Zero asked.

"Trogaar is the ruler of Karna. His people, the Gordanians, are at war with our people, the Tamaranians." The dark haired one explained.

"We were fighting them and winning. But after every battle, more would come, and the only way to end the war was for me and my sister to give ourselves up to Trogaar." The red head said.

"Why would you do that?" Raven asked.

"Our mother, the Queen of Tamaran died in battle, our father was captured in battle, and we never saw him again. So if we gave ourselves to Trogaar, he would return our father and leave our home." The red head said.

"He was going to use us as his personal slaves. Something I would not allow. We escaped, and crashed here on your planet, Earth I hear it is called." The dark haired said.

"And now this Trogaar is going to destroy the Earth if you two don't give yourselves up?" Raven asked, the girls nodded their head. Zero's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to let this happen. Not now or ever would he let it happen.

"Then you're not going, not with them. Not now, or ever, for as long as I breath... and that would be a long time since I don't have to breath. But I do." Zero said, shocking the alien twins. "Now than, whose going to help me kick this alien's ass?"

"I like you earthling." The dark haired grinned, eyeing Zero.

"I am with you, my new friend." The red head said, Zero nodded his head. He looked at Raven, waiting for her answer. She looked up at him, shrugging.

"Meh, I'm already here with you. Might as well stick around, I got nothing else to do." Raven said, walking a little closer to Zero.

"So, what's the plan earthling?" The dark haired one asked.

"You know I have a name, it's Zero." Zero said.

"It is nice to meet you friend Zero, my name is Koriand'r." The red head said, bowing. Zero smiled, it seemed all the anger both had was gone, replaced by one that was kind, and another that was cool, but at some point cold.

"And I am Komand'r." The dark haired one said, smiling.

"But in your language, I believe it is Starfire." The girl Koriand'r/Starfire said.

"And in Earth tongue, my name is Blackfire." Komand'r/Blackfire said.

"Starfire and Blackfire huh? Mind if I call you that?" Zero asked.

"If it makes you feel better." Starfire said.

"Well now than Zero, what is the plan?" Blackfire asked, Zero walked past them, looking outside the window and at the giant ship.

"Simple, we go up to that ship, we kill all who stand in our way and save the city." Zero said, Blackfire smirked.

"I like you already." Blackfire said.

"But friend Zero, how are we going to get up there without being spotted." Starfire asked, Zero looked at her, smirking.

"Who said it's bad if we got caught. Besides, I can handle him." Zero said, smiling.

**BOOM**

Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire jumped at the sudden explosion, Zero turned his head above them. Moments later the roof collapsed above them, Raven put a shield around her and the twins, while Zero merely slapped the rocks away like they were nothing. Once it stopped, Raven made her shield go away. Zero looked up to see a dozen or more green lizard like soldiers above him. They all looked at Starfire and Blackfire, one of them pointed at the two.

"There they are, for the glory of Trogaar!" It screeched, as it jumped down onto the room as the others followed. Zero smiled, activating his mask and walking over to the soldiers. Starfire and Blackfire eyes changed and their hands were once again covered in energy. They charged at the soldiers, Raven used her magic to take them out. As Blackfire bashed the living brains out of a soldier, she notice how Zero dispatched the soldier with ease. She smiled, this was a warrior worthy of her attention, and for her hand. But right now she wanted to continue beating the soldiers to death.

Starfire was firing starbolts at the soldiers, taking them out, while Raven kept using her magic. She put her hands together, before throwing them out, releasing a wave of magic, taking out the soldiers in front of it. Starfire growled, putting her hands together, they glowed brightly, after a few moments, she aimed her hands at a group of soldiers, out of her hand she released a green fire ball. The ball hit the squad of soldiers, taking them out.

Zero punched one of the soldiers, killing him instantly. He side stepped a soldier staff, throwing his foot out and sending the soldier flying. Zero noticed that there were no more soldiers around. He rested his hands back into his cloak, as the others settled down.

"Well that was fun." Blackfire said, "I cannot believe these weak fools weren't destroyed a long time ago."

"I don't think it's over yet, look." Raven said, pointing at the ship. The four saw Trogaar's hologram appear and he looked pissed.

"How dare you! I warned you! Now this city will suffer!" Trogaar roared, his hologram disappearing. Zero glared up at the ship, he turned towards the girls.

"We need to stop Trogaar! And while we are doing it, crush anyone in our path." Blackfire said, her hand already covered in energy.

"Alright, it's time we get up to that ship." The Crimson warrior said, throwing his arm out.

"So how are we going to get up there?" Blackfire asked, Raven cleared her throat, gaining the others attention.

"I can help with that."

**(Trogaar's ship)**

Trogaar sat on his throne, in the center of the bridge. His soldiers were around him, working on the controls. One of his operator whispered something, making the Gordanian King smile.

"Excellent, now this world will not only fall, but be conquered, and the Tamaranian princesses will be mine." Trogaar said, smiling, unaware of a strange portal in the shape of a raven appearing behind him.

"Heh, maybe I should call this planet Dust. Because soon it will be nothing but dust." Trogaar joked, chuckling.

"Man, that was horrible."

Trogaar and his men turned to see Zero, Raven, Starfire and Blackfire standing in front of him. Zero had his arms crossed, and he was not impressed.

"I mean seriously, planet Dust? That was bad, I mean so bad I'm just going to kill you quick for it." Zero said.

"Get them!" Trogaar roared, his men charging at the misfit squad of fighters. Starfire and Blackfire charged, clashing with the soldiers, while Raven fired her magic, and Zero walked calmly to Trogaar. Blackfire was throwing her fist at a soldier's gut, making him puke out his dinner, she smiled, before kicking the soldier. She ducked under a soldier's staff, punching him in the face in the process, doing all this while having an enormous grin on her face. She looked over at Zero who was taking out the soldiers that would try and attack. Blackfire smirked at him, eyeing his body, she felt something grab her foot. She didn't need to look to know to know it was a soldier. She lifted her foot up, the last thing the soldier saw was Blackfire's boot crushing his face, or more like crushing his entire head, letting blood go everywhere.

"Is your sister always like this?" Raven asked, blocking a staff with her shield.

"Sometimes, mostly in battle. But my dear sister is only like this because she desires combat. It does something to her, it's what you humans say gets her heated up." Starfire said, while holding three soldiers by their tails. She swung them in the air, making them very dizzy, before she threw them at two soldiers charging at her.

"So it's like a sexual desire? She gets turned on by fighting?" Raven sweatdropped, Starfire nodded.

"It's a strange thing, I believe she got it from mother." Starfire said, as she threw her fist back, knocking out a soldier behind her.

"How does she you know... release it?" Raven asked, kinda blushing from asking this question.

"Normally a man would help with that. But Blackfire must love or think the man is strong before she even thinks about letting them touch her." Starfire answered.

"So basically your sister has all this stress in her, and it all comes from fighting, and the only way to relieve the stress for her is to have a man who is worthy of her?" Raven asked, Starfire nodding her head. "... Alright then."

Zero was dealing with Trogaar, well actually while Trogaar had two staffs in his hand, ready to attack if this earthling does.

"You know, I would offer a deal that if you stop that I would let you and your soldiers leave with... minimal damage. But since you thought it was a good idea to invade Starfire and Blackfire's home, take them prisoner, then threaten my home, I'm just going to kill you." Zero said calmly, which made Trogaar laugh.

"HA! You dare threaten me worm?! I am Trogaar, King of Karna, and ruler of the Gordanians. No one can def-GAH!" Trogaar screamed as Zero disappeared in a red blur, and then appeared infront of Trogaar his fist was out and was Trogaar's stomach, really deep. Zero heard something explode, and Trogaar gurgling.

"Huh, was that all your organs exploding?" Zero asked, he got an answer, atl east he thinks it was one, when Trogaar spitted out blood, and lots of bits of his vital organs.

"Well that answers my question." Zero commented, he pulled out his fist. Letting Trogaar's lifeless body fall to the ground. But he decided something better, so he picked up his body, his right arm transformed into his buster. He looked at the girls.

"Raven, cover yourselves in a shield." Zero ordered, Raven did so as a ball formed around Raven and the twins. Zero threw Trogaar's lifeless body in the air, aiming his buster at Trogaar.

"Burn in hell asshole, burn in hell." Zero said, firing his cannon, moments later the ship was covered in a bright light.

**(Later)**

The Gordanian ship now lied in ruins on one part of the city. Among the wreckage, was a black bubble, cracked and nearly shattered from the force of Zero's shot. Raven was sweating a bit at the sheer power of Zero, she was shocked she was still alive. With a sigh of relief, the shield around them disappeared, letting them fall to the ground. They looked around the wreckage, until they saw the form of Zero appear right in front of them. He looked over his shoulder at them.

"Sorry about that, I tend to overkill sometimes." Zero said, relaxing as his energy was being recharged. He didn't put too much power, it was like one percent of his power, but it actually wasn't much.

"It's alright friend." Starfire said, hugging him. "I am just glad you are alright."

"So, now with Trogaar gone. What will you two do now?" Raven asked.

"I guess that means we're going home." Starfire said, Blackfire scoffed.

"To florgan**(1)** with that!" Blackfire said, to which Starfire gasped.

"Sister, we do not speak such words."

"What does florgan mean?" Raven asked, leaning towards Zero, who shrugged.

"No idea." Zero said, his eyes widen at feeling a certain energy nearby. He looked up into the sky, eyes narrowed when he saw a certain figure fly towards him.

"Looks like we got company." Zero said, gaining the attention of the three. They all turned to see Superman fly down to them. He landed a few feet from Zero, both glared at each other, well more like Superman did, Zero didn't really look at him, he was too busy watching the beauties that were Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl**(2)** fly down to them. He saw Batman appear in a green bubble thanks to Green Lantern** (John, but Zero doesn't know his name.)**, as the other one came. Soon the other JLA members appeared, standing around Zero. All of which wasn't intimidating Zero, so he just cracked his knuckles.

"Something you need Justice League?" Zero asked.

"Yes Omega, we just heard that an alien ship was on Earth. We came to investigate, and it seemed that you already took care of them." Superman said.

"And if by take care of them you mean kill? Then yes, yes I did. They were going to destroy the Earth and I wasn't going to let that happen." Zero said, this caused Batman to glare at him.

"You think what you do here is good. But we are going to take you down." Batman said, causing Zero to look at him.

"You think that don't you. Good luck with that." Zero said, Batman noticed Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire.

"Who are they?" Batman asked, Zero looked at the three.

"Oh just some girls that helped me take down the aliens. Don't worry, the one in the hood is Raven, and she does not kill... maybe. The red head is a Tamaranian princess named Koriand'r, the older one is Komand'r, Kori's older sister. Kori and Raven didn't kill, but I know for a fact you did Komand'r." Zero said.

"Then why are they with you?" Green Lantern John asked, glaring at the Crimson Warrior.

"Because I helped them defeat an enemy that would've used them for personal uses. And if I didn't kill him, they would've come back and tried it all over again." Zero answered, "Now then, I will be taking my leave. Your Highnesses, it was an honor meeting you." Zero said with a bow, he stood back up and took his leave. But the League got into a battle stance.

"You are not going anywhere." Green Arrow said, aiming three arrows at the Anti-hero's head. Zero looked over his shoulder at the League.

"And what will you do, stop me?" Zero asked, he scoffed, turning his head. He turned his head to the three girls, as did Batman.

"What are you three going to do?" Batman asked, the three looked at him.

"You three are always welcomed to the League." Superman said, Starfire looked at her sister.

"What do we do sister? Shouldn't we go home? Father would miss us." Starfire said, John and Hal walked up to them.

"We can take you to Tamaran." Hal said, Blackfire looked at The League, before looking at Zero who had his back to all of them. He then looked at her sister.

"Sister, I miss father a lot. But he can rule Tamaran, while I take my chance with and be with a man worthy of my attention." Blackfire said, "Whatever you choose I will support, you will always be my annoying, little sister." Blackfire said, she floated over to Zero, hugging his arm. Starfire looked at Blackfire and Zero, than back at the League.

"The League is your home, and you can be a great hero." Wonder Woman said, Starfire looked at them one last time, before slowly floating towards Blackfire and Zero. Zero looked at her, smiling from under his mask. He watched as Starfire hugged her sister, Blackfire grumbled something about mushy feelings and a sign of weakness. He looked over at Raven, who was looking at both sides, as if making a difficult choice, which it was, Zero could understand.

"Go ahead Raven, I will not judge nor stop you from joining the League. You will not be my enemy, you will be my friend." Zero said, Raven looked at him, then back at the League. She looked between the two groups, before making her choice. She floated towards Zero, standing next to him.

"I thought maybe I should stay by your side for a while. See where this takes me." Raven said, a small smirk on her face. Zero smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. He then looked at the League.

"Well I love to stick around and kick your ass. But not now, see ya." Zero said, and in a red flash, the four was gone.

**(Zero's Hideout)**

In a flash, Zero and the girls appeared in his hideout. The girls looked around in awe, well mostly Starfire and Blackfire, Raven looked around, but she was still mildly impressed. Zero was walking around frantically, looking around the place.

"Okay, so the hallway isn't destroyed. So that means they fought in the main room." Zero said, walking past the girls, who looked at each other confused.

"Friend Zero, are you alright?" Starfire asked, Zero looked back at them.

"Look girls, I have two other girls here who help me. This one's name is Tala, she's a sorceress like Raven and a Lighting controlled Meta named Livewire. And when I'm not around, they fight when I'm not around, and it usually ends with my base being destroyed." Zero explained, as he started speed walking through the hallway. The three followed him through the hallway. They saw doors at the end, which opened up.

"Okay, so it's nnnnnnoooooootttttttt destroyed?" Zero asked, seeing his base cleaned and not in wreckage. In fact it was spotless clean, not a speck of dust in sight.

"What the hell?" Zero asked, looking around.

"Is this what you call destroyed?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Oh hello darling."

Zero turned to see Tala... in a very sexy maid outfit. She had a feather duster in her hand, leaning over and cleaning a table. Zero couldn't help but look at her butt, her round, plump butt.

"Tala, what's going on?" Zero asked.

"Oh hey blondie." Zero turned around to see Livewire, cleaning one of his computers in an also very sexy outfit. Both girls walked up to Zero, wrapping their arms around him.

"We missed you darling." Tala said, cuddling into Zero's arm.

"Yeah, it was boring without you." Livewire said, confusing Zero.

"Wait, when I left you two were fighting. What the hell happened?" Zero asked, Tala giggled.

"We did what you told us to do, apologize. After our fight, we apologized to each other." Tala said, Livewire shook her head.

"Yep, then we realized how badly we messed up your base. So we cleaned it up, we hope you like it." Livewire said.

"... Well, it's better than having a destroyed base." Zero said, Livewire giggled, Tala on the other hand notice the other three.

"Who are they my darling?" Tala asked.

"Ah yes, Tala, Livewire, these are my new friends and now part of the team. This is Raven, the sorceress, and the twins are the Tamaranian princesses, Starfire and Blackfire. Girls, these are my coworkers Tala and Livewire." Zero said, looking at the girls.

"Beloved, is it just me? Or you are just bringing girls home?" Tala asked, giggling.

"... I'm going to ignore that. And shouldn't you be with Grodd right now?" Zero asked.

"Meh, he won't care if I'm gone for a few hours." Tala said, shrugging, Livewire walked over to the girls, sizing them up.

"So these are going to be our new recruits huh? Don't look like much." Livewire said, Blackfire did not take too kindly to that.

"Speak to me like that again earthling. And you won't be having a head." Blackfire hissed, Livewire smiled.

"Okay forget what I said. I like this one." Livewire said, putting her arm around Blackfire. "We're going to meet more like her?"

"Possibly, because these three are just one of many. Soon the team will be complete, and then we will free this world from evil. Once long ago, I freed my home from the evil. Now I will do the same with this one. Now the question that I have for you five is, are you with me?" Zero asked, looking at the five. Tala put her arms around Zero.

"I am always with you my love." Tala said.

"Pfft, I didn't spend my time with you to back down now." Livewire said.

"I am at your side now friend Zero. I hope we can be more too." Starfire said, "But friends are good for now... maybe."

"... What?"

"Forget friend, I will make a perfect husband. And I am not leaving your side. I want to test your strength." Blackfire said, Raven shrugged.

"I chose your side for a reason. I am not leaving." Raven said, Zero smiled, looking at the girls. It was beginning, he walked over to his computer. He turned it on, the Z symbol appeared around it.

"Then let's get started."

**(Unknown)**

In a very dark room, several screens were up, showing several figures in shadows. They were watching the new Anti-Hero, Omega, taking on the Justice League.

**"This warrior is tougher then we anticipated."** A female voice said.

**"He was only here for two months and he already has made even the Justice League worried of him."** A male voice said. One them sighed, looking at the video.

**"Can he be defeated?"**

**"No." **All the members turned to see another screen appear. Instead of a shadowed figure, it was a thin white line, pulsing every time the figure on the screen talks.

"**If the Justice League can't even take him down. What makes you think we can?"** The voice asked, what of the figures chuckled, a deep one, sounded like a man.

**"Aw L-Z, I'm surprised you decided to take part in the conversation?"** The man asked, Light Zero chuckled.

**"Well L-1, since I have nothing else to do besides watch you seven bicker. I'm going to take part of this."** L-Z responded, L-1 chuckled, he didn't know L-Z much, but he did know it was him and L-Z that created the Light.

**"And how do you know we cannot take on the Justice League?"** A female, L-4 asked, L-Z didn't miss a beat to respond.

**"Look at the video, he is fighting the League, toying with them. And he isn't even taking it seriously, imagined if he was L-4, imagine."** L-Z said.

**"Are you afraid Mon Ami L-Z?"** A robotic voice, which was L-6 asked. L-Z laughed at that, his laugh echoed across the room.

**"Don't be fooled, I am not. But we should be soon. Now than, L-3."** The figure, L-3, looked at L-Z.** "What of Project Kr?"**

**"He is finished, the Justice League has no idea whats in stall for them."** L-3 informed.

**"And what of the newest specimen Cadmus has aquired?"** L-Z asked.

**"She is almost ready."**

**"Good, now gentlemen... and lady."** All the figures looked at L-Z screen. **"Let's get to work, and shine the world into a new light."**

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Okay, so after that is over with.<strong>

**(1) I have no idea what hell means in Tamaranean. So I'm just going to use Florgan.**

**(2) I'm just going to use Hawkgirl. I can't tell if it's Hawkwoman or Girl, so it's just going to be Girl.**

**Okay, done with that, so yeah Tala and Livewire were the first Zero recruited. I just decided to use that, since I didn't like how Tala would give herself (In a way.) to Grodd and Luthor who didn't even pay attention to her, well they did, just didn't care. So yeah, Zero does, are they in a relationship? In a way, Tala loves Zero, but Zero doesn't know if he does or not. Plus, I'll give you a hint why, she reminds him of a certain purple haired woman (More on looks then personality). But he cares a lot about her and would die to protect her. So yeah, she works for Grodd, undercover for Zero. Reason why she was working for Faust was to awaken something, what it was will not be told, yet. Now, if people ask why I didn't kill Faust, is because he is still needed for the future of my story, which is all I will tell.**

**Livewire is a bit different, she likes Zero, a lot, reason will be explained later. But since she has to fight Tala for his attention, it can be hard. But he cares for her, thinking as a valuable member. Maybe even more soon.**

**Yes, I put in Starfire, Blackfire and Raven. I had to, I love their characters. So in relation with Zero, Starfire sees him as a sweet, great person and wants to know more about him. Blackfire sees him as a challenge and a perfect fighter. Raven... just sees him as a fellow member, for now.**

**Yes, so Artemis might be part of the team. Red Hood is since you guys remembered the trailer.**

**Now with the scene with Poison Ivy, I got this from First Kitsukage story, but I changed it a bit. I know, bad, but I do have something for her and the Elf tree. Also, the reason why she heard the singing, while everyone else didn't, was because since the tree was speaking, or singing, she understood it, felt it. Since she is you know, kinda of a plant, in a way.**

**So if you guys want to see what they look like, their pictures are n my profile. Now I posted Red Hood pic, I was going to use his Under the Red Hood movie look. But when I saw EricGuzman drawing of him, I had to use it, so I don't own the look. So I hope you enjoy, and just to answer if someone brings it up, no, Superman One Million can't beat Zero, nor the ones that can fight and beat Zero, so if you got a problem, go bitch to someone else.**

**So yeah, if you guys know, I will not tell who each Light member is. So for now they will be called by their alias. So yeah, thats all.**

**Now with that, people PLEASE REVIEW?! I don't care if it's a good job, or if you post 'Awesome', I wouldn't mind a review. I didn't just write eleven thousand words (Which I will try and shorten) just so people just up and leave it. Please, give me ideas, reviews, etc. But other than that, thank you for liking my story. So until then, read, review, PM me for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Forming the Team (Part Two)

**So glad to be updating this story. Before I go on, I'm going to do some responses to reviews.**

**Akuma-Heika: Thank you for reading, and thank you for correcting me. I corrected it, so thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Rentap: Thank you Ren, yeah he can sense them. Thank you, and if you need help, I'm here.**

**Dragonfang100: Thank you.**

**KnightFury-808: Someone seems excited, and I'm glad.**

**Silvercrow: Silver, I would like to apologize for what I said. When I said don't complain in the last chapter, I wasn't referring to you, I meant that to others that would. I am truly sorry for what I said, it made me feel like an ass. I hope you can forgive me, I understand what you mean, and I'm glad you like the harem, thank you for reading and liking my story. Thank you.**

**Heika: Yes I know her eyes are purple, but I based off her appearance from the Deviantart drawing I saw, the link is on my profile. Thank you though for the correction. She may have joined Zero because of that, who knows. Thank you for the correction for 'mon ami', it helped. Thank you for reading.**

**Supercoolguy: Thank you.**

**DeathAdder47117: Thank you for reading, and sorry about my old one. But if it makes you feel better, there's a Marvel version of it coming soon.**

**Okay, done with that. Now with that, I would give you who else is in the harem, but I will show that at the end. But I am glad people love my story or like, you know what I mean.**

**Quick question, I was thinking of some theme song for Zero, some other heroes, or villains (The ones that can take one Zero), so for Zero, I have these choices.**

**Mega Man X2 Zero Main Theme**

**Mega Man X5 X vs Zero Remix Battle Song**

**Mega Man Zero 3 Cannon Ball, Mythos Version**

**I can't think of more, but if anyone got any, tell me and I'll think about it. But until then, which of these three do you guys think?**

**So with that, I will explain some things with the Justice League and Zero's team. So the Justice League isn't like the one in Young Justice, it's like the one in Unlimited, so here are the members.**

**Founding members: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash (Barry Allen), Aquaman and Green Lantern (John Stewart).**

**Members: Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Fire, Ice, Huntress (Helena Bertinelli), Shazam, The Atom, Atom-Smasher, Aztek, B'wana Beast, Blue Devil, Booster Gold, Commander Steel, The Creeper, The Crimson Avenger, Crimson Fox, Dove, Dr. Fate, Dr. Light, Dr. Mid-Nite, Elongated Man Gypsy, Hawk, Hourman, Metamorpho, Mr. Terrific, Obsidian, Plastic Man, The Question, The Ray, Red Tornado, Rocket Red, Sand, Shining Knight, Speedy, Stargirl, Starman, Steel, STRIPE, Thunderbolt, Vibe, Vigilante, Vixen, Waverider, Wildcat, and Nemesis.**

**So yeah, that's all the League members. Here's Zero's team: Zero/Omega, Tala, Livewire, Blackfire, Red Hood, Starfire, and Raven so far. I won't tell you guys who else are in so far, until the end.**

**Also, I added four more villains to the list of godlike villains for Zero. Would you guys like to know? I might tell you, but I feel like some of you might know already.**

**So, with that over with, onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Forming the Team (Part Two)<strong>

**(Gotham City)**

In the starless night, Zero stared across the city of Gotham, the full moon's gaze being the only thing lighting up the dark city. He looked out from one of the many tall skyscraper buildings, ignoring the shouting and honking of horns of the busy traffic below him. While he watched, he felt a presence behind him, which wasn't Artemis, nor the Dark Knight. So it meant it was only one other person, and his assumption was right when he felt two arms come around his neck and two soft and round orbs pressed on his back, to which he rolled his eyes.

"You know you can't sneak up on me like that Selina, I can sense your energy." Zero deadpanned, turning around to come face to face with Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, one of the most notorious thieves in Gotham. Selina wore what appeared as a dark material like leather but flexible and breathable, which was hugging her form quite nicely. It's 'hood' over her head had a pair or red goggles, and what looked to be cat ears. Her suit was slightly opened, giving away her ample double D-cup breasts that was halfway shown, on her waist was a whip strapped to it, along with some bolo's, and caltrops. Selina giggled and proceeded to rub her head against the back of Omega's mask, purring like a cat.

"Never stops me from doing it." Selina said, rubbing against Omega's armored cheek affectionately.

"I will never understand you. I... I... What the hell are you doing?" Omega blurted, finally realizing Selina's lips were on his mask. She departed, smirking seductively.

"Kissing you." Selina answered, before she continued to kiss him.

"You are kissing my mask." Omega stated.

"Still the same thing." Selina said, Omega sighed, but he couldn't help but smirk, putting his arms around Selina.

"Oh, someone's getting possessive." Selina said, making Zero rolled his eyes.

"You know, the team I am forming could use someone like you." Omega said, but Selina giggled once again.

"I'm considering it." Selina said, as she ran her finger under Omega's chin. "But I need more time to think."

"Take your time, I got plenty." Omega said, as Selina smirked.

"If you are looking for the Penguin, he's in Arkham City, on his boat, the Final Offer." Selina said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Selina."

"Now, what's my prize?" Selina asked in a more playful tone, leaning closer to Omega. Before she could get any further, Omega held up something between him and Selina. She saw it to be a USB drive.

"The clean slate, all your data within this little drive. A promise is a promise." Omega said, Selina pouted, but took the USB drive anyways.

"You know I was expecting something else." Selina muttered dejectedly, Omega chuckled.

"Maybe some other day." Omega said, Selina smiled, she turned around and walked away, a sway in her hips as she left.

"You know where to find me Blondie." Selina said, blowing a kiss to Omega, before jumping off the building.

"What a woman." Omega said to himself, smiling. With one final breath, the young vigilante disappeared in a red swoosh.

**(Hours later, Zero's HQ)**

Zero appeared in the center of his HQ after a few hours of dealing with criminals, taking his helmet and cloak off. He sat on one of the chairs, looking around his personal base. He noticed Tala was not around, and figured she must be with Grodd, he saw Livewire was sparring with Blackfire, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was... eating out his fridge.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Zero asked, Starfire, who was stuffing herself with a chicken leg, swallowed.

"I am fascinated with this planet's food. It is much more different then Tamaranian food. This one especially is especially delicious, what do you call it friend Zero?" Starfire asked.

"... That's mustard Star." Zero said, staring wide eyed as Starfire continued to eat the condiment, or suck it down like a smoothie.

"Might need to go to the store later." Zero thought as he watched the alien princess devouring their provisions. Raven, who opened her eyes to look at Zero.

"She's been eating ever since Livewire introduced her to the fridge, now she won't stop." Raven said, flicking off a piece of meat that landed on her shoulder, Zero chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

"She's just being herself Raven. It's good to be yourself." Zero said, his mind in a time long since passed.

"Not all the time." Raven muttered under her breath, but Zero heard. He looked at her, noticing the sad expression on her face. He was going to ask, but decided he wouldn't push her to tell him. Instead he would wait, and he had a feeling she will tell soon. He rolled his chair to his computer, looking up files, and ignoring Livewire who was standing next to him, breathing heavily, and sporting a few bruises courtesy of Blackfire. Said Tamaranian Princess was no different, as she too sported scorch marks on her body, bruises and some parts on her clothes were somehow ripped.

"Whatcha looking at Blondie?" Livewire asked.

"Possible members for my new team and my secret project." Zero answered, pressing the enter button, and soon several files showed up, making Livewire's eyes widen in shock at a specific file she saw.

"What? Of all people, you chose her?!" Livewire growled, glaring at the crimson warrior.

"Yes, I see potential in her, and the others as well." Zero said calmly, unfazed of Livewire's glare that would stun a lesser man.

"I thought you said you will not recruit those who aren't worthy or can't be redeemed?" Livewire asked curiously, Zero smirked.

"I did, and these four can be redeemed. They are not like the Joker, or Metallo, or whatever sick fucks there are out there. Besides, I met two, and they are very nice... Once you get to know them." Zero said, ignoring the fuming lightning bolt-woman. Before she could argue any further, a ringtone ran through the air, Zero reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a phone.

"Hello?"

"Zero, hey, it's Paula. I was wondering if you could come over? My daughter is out right now and I'm feeling pretty lonely at the moment." Paula said, Zero smiled.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a few." Zero replied, hanging up the phone. He stood up and walked past the four girls.

"Sorry girls, but I got to be somewhere. Star, don't eat everything in the fridge." Zero ordered, to which the alien princess swallowed a chunk of chicken, "Actually, Raven, make sure she doesn't eat everything." Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Livewire, you are in charge, don't destroy my base, Blackfire, listen to her. But if she goes too far, you have my permission to punch her. But DON'T destroy my base, see ya." Zero said, disappearing in a red blur.

"Who was Zero talking too?" Raven asked, as Livewire rolled her eyes.

"Some chick that he met on his casual walks in disguise. He has this human disguise with his name Zero. He met her at this mall, with her daughter, and they all soon became great friends or something. So…" Livewire cracked her knuckles, "Who up for sparring?"

"I'm game." Blackfire said eagerly for a rematch.

"What is this game you speak of sister?" Starfire asked, drinking the mustard.

"Come and I'll show you dear sister." Blackfire sweetly said, dragging her sister with her towards the training floor. Starfire had a feeling of dread, like she was going to regret this. Raven couldn't help but feel a lot of pity, for what the Tamaranean princess was about to endure.

**(Gotham City)**

Zero reappeared in an alley next to Paula's home, she lived in a normal neighbor hood. He was dressed in some casual clothes, which consisted of a black shirt with the Greek symbol of Omega, a red coat over it, black jeans, and boots. He walked out of the alley and into the apartment. After walking up a couple flights up some stairs, he made it to Paula's floor. He strolled past different other doors before he arrived, with that he knocked on the familiar door, waiting for a response.

"Just a sec." A female voice said from the other side of the door. Zero waited a couple moments before the door opened, revealing Paula Crocks, former criminal the Huntress, partner to Sportsmaster, AKA Lawrence Crock, Paula's ex-husband, and mother to Artemis Crock. Paula was once a notorious criminal and vigilante, but unfortunately she was also crippled, sitting in a wheel chair for the rest of her life, at least, for now. She was a Vietnamese woman with long black hair that runs down to the nape of her neck, dark eyes, and pronounced cheekbones and lips. Her hair is combed to either side behind her ears, though she has bangs that hang near her eyes and beside both her ears. She wears an open, royal-blue, cardigan-sweater with the sleeves rolled to her elbow and a white shirt beneath it. She was wearing dark-green trousers and black sneakers. While she may be a bit old, that didn't stop her from being very beautiful to Zero's eyes.

"Zero, it's good to see you. Come in, you got to tell me how your day was." Paula greeted. Zero smiled, walking and closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room, noticing a hot pot of tea, and two cups for him and Paula.

"Take a seat Zero, I will get the tea." Paula said, reaching for the pot. But before she could, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pick her up in a bridal style. She looked at Zero confused, who in return gave her a kind smile, setting her gently down on the couch.

"Allow me Paula." Zero kindly said, taking the pot and pouring the tea into the cups. He grabbed one and gave it to Paula.

"You know Zero, I'm not helpless." Paula said, scolding Zero, but took the tea anyways.

"I know, but that's for all the things you did for me. Not to mention it can't be easy being a single mother, raising a daughter like Artemis." Zero excused, Paula couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Artemis can be a bit rebellious." Paula said, sipping on her tea.

"Well, some teenagers are like that. But your daughter still loves you." Zero stated matter of factly, drinking his tea.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Paula asked.

"Great, I'm considering getting a job at Wayne Enterprises." Zero lied, since he didn't want Paula to know who he was. But in time, he would reveal himself, just when the time is right.

"That's great, I know you will be amazing at whatever job you get." Paula agreed, smiling.

"Thanks Paula, how was your day?" Zero asked, sitting closer to Paula.

"It's been good Zero, been busy, taking care of Artemis." Paula said, Zero smiled, as he knew how important Artemis was to Paula, since she was her only family now. Ever since Jade, Artemis older sister ran away, Paula wanted Artemis to have a good life. Granted, hanging around one of the most powerful beings and the deadliest anti-hero on Earth wasn't good, but Zero made a promise to himself to protect Artemis.

"I'm glad you two are happy." Zero said, smiling.

"Thank you Zero." Paula said, smiling at Zero. Zero smirked, glad he made Paula happy. Before he could respond, Paula's phone went off, she mouthed a sorry before grabbing it.

"Hello... What is it Artemis... Okay, love you sweetie." Paula said, hanging up the phone, she looked at Zero. Zero had a feeling it was time for him to go.

"Well, I think it's time I say goodbye, thank you Paula." Zero said, standing up.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Zero." Paula said, sighing. Zero smiled, grabbing Paula's hands and interlocking with his.

"It's alright; I know your daughter is your first priority." Zero said, Paula brought him to the door, Zero was about to leave, but Paula grabbed his arm. She brought him down to her level, pecking his cheek. Zero's eyes widen, looking at the ex-criminal.

"See you soon Zero." Paula said, Zero smiled.

"See ya Paula." Zero said, walking away from her apartment, and out of the building.

**(Justice League Watch Tower)**

The Founding members of the Justice League sat around the table, in front of them, were videos, showing their battle with Omega.

"So what do you got Bats?" Flash asked in his usual goofy tone.

"As you all know, a few months ago, some sort of magical tree appeared in the middle of Gotham. Some of the scientists from STAR labs and Wayne tech tried to take samples from it. But after many failures, the tree produced a three headed robot dog that stood against me and Superman. That was until, the masked man, Omega, ordered it to return back into the tree, and introduced himself to all of us." All of the members nodded. "After his small talk about his version of peace, we fought. And you all remembered how that ended." Some of the league members shivered, still remembered the simple but painful beating they got.

"Now he's made a name for himself. A lot of people in the underworld call him, the God of Destruction, killing nearly every mob boss, Crime lord, and Yakuza residing at Gotham in just a one night." Batman informed, to which everyone in the room was shocked to hear.

"He also seems pretty fast to do something like that. Even during our fight, I could barely see him." Superman said, remembering how the warrior disappeared before the Man of Steel could barely blink.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we can find out about him?" John asked, Batman waved his hand, a picture of the Elf tree appeared.

"It seems he is very protective of the tree. Scares off anyone who wants to destroy or hurt it." Batman said, showing several pictures of Omega and some giant robotic creatures scary off criminals that were close to the tree.

"Maybe there something about the tree that we don't know about." Hawkgirl said.

"Besides the fact that it can heal itself, produce those little light bulbs that can form any kind of monstrosity, and is cleaning the pollution of Gotham, no there not much about it." Superman stated.

"I don't believe these creatures are monstrosities." Wonder Woman said, surprising everyone. "I don't believe Omega is a good person, but the creatures don't mean harm. They seem to just want to protect the tree, like it's their mother."

"They tried to kill some of the workers." Batman argued.

"I agree with Diana. The creatures only want to protect their home, any animal would do that. These creatures are no different." J'onzz said. Looking at the pictures, to him and Diana, they seemed like majestic creatures, wanting nothing more than to protect everything they have. While to the other members of the League, they were dangerous monsters that wanted nothing more than to kill them and everyone in sight.

"I don't care what they are. What matters right now is Omega. Now I got reports that he has stolen from STAR Labs and Wayne Enterprises." Batman informed, shocking the founding members even more. They didn't just one person could do such things in just a few months.

"What did he steal?" J'onzz asked, curious.

"Unknown, all of the backups were erased and the building destroyed." Batman answered.

"So what is he? Some kind of Anti-Hero?" Hawkgirl asked, Superman looked at her.

"There is no such thing. There is only good and evil, and we all know what Omega is." Superman said, the other members agreeing.

"So then, what do we do about him?" Aquaman asked, wondering how they are going to take down the Crimson Warrior.

"If any of us find him, call in the rest of the League. I believe it's going to take all of us to take this man, if we can even call him that, down." Batman decided.

"Then it's settled." John said.

"Not yet." Batman interrupted, "Besides the report from Omega, me and Superman have been thinking of building a small team of our apprentices. Mine, Wonder Woman's, Green Arrow's, Aquaman's, J'onzz's, and Flash's. In a few days, we will be showing our sidekicks the Hall of Justice, inducting this new team I am making. We will call them Young Justice, who agrees?" Batman said, as the entire table hands were raised in agreement to the Dark Knight's plan. "Then it's settled."

**(Gotham City)**

In yet another starless night (Omega was seriously considering putting "Fix Light Pollution" in his to do list), Omega once again stood on top of one of the buildings. He starting to think he has the tendency to stand on top of buildings. He was looking out, staring at the Elf tree, listening to its soft melody, like a thousand angels singing in sync. He was aware of Artemis walking behind him, but he waited until she was standing next to him to take notice. They stood there in silence, enjoying the moment until they went out to take care of more criminals.

"So, how was your day Artemis?" Omega asked.

"Fine, got to spend time with my mom and a good friend of hers. I'm sure you two could get along." Artemis said, Omega knew she was referring to him.

"I'm sure we could. You know, if I wasn't being hunted by the Justice League, and what people call, a psychopath." Omega said, Artemis put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are not a psychopath." Artemis said, Omega smiled.

"Thanks Artemis."

"You are an asshole." Artemis continued, to which Omega sighed and grumbled something about teens not respecting their elders.

"But definitely not a psychopath." Artemis said, she pulled out her bow. "So, when do we get started?"

"Now." Omega said, as both hero and anti-hero jumped off the building and into the alley.

**(Later)**

Omega cut another cannon fodder in half with his saber. Him and Artemis were taking out a group of thugs that were transporting weapons for the Penguin. Artemis delivered a kick to one of the thugs, sending him flying into the van. Omega swung his sword, slicing two of the thugs heads off, letting them fly into the air, and on the ground, the bodies falling on the ground lifeless. Both looked to the last thug, who was probably pissing himself in fear, and was backing away from the approaching Omega.

"Please man, I didn't do anything, honest." The man said, pleading to Omega, but he wasn't buying it.

"You killed several families for the Penguin. Then you even raped and killed your ex's, and those families girls. That is something very unforgivable." Omega said, holding up his lightsaber, Artemis looked away. She still couldn't watch Zero kill, she respected him, but she couldn't watch.

"Wait no, please! I have a family!" The man pleaded, but it was too late as Omega swung his saber, cutting the head from the man's body.

"Did he really have a family?' Artemis asked, looking back at the bloody warrior in front of her.

"He did, but he murdered them for amusement. He only did that to save his own skin. These bastards will do anything to save themselves." Omega spit in disgust, sheathing his saber. He noticed Artemis back to him, he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"It's alright Artemis, as I told you before. I will respect you if you do not like what I do." Omega said, she couldn't tell, but he was giving her an encouraging smile. Artemis forced herself to do the same.

"Thanks."

"No problem. No Artemis, I have something to show you."

"What?" Artemis asked, Omega turned his back to her.

"Just hold on to my shoulder." Omega said, Artemis did, and in a red blur, they were gone.

**(Zero's HQ)**

Artemis opened her eyes to find herself in some underground base,that looked like something out of one of Batman's wet dreams. Gadgets, a sparring ring and even a supercomputer were some of the things in Omega's version of an HQ. But what really drew her attention from all this was the fact that the super villains Livewire, two girls in purple and black clothes, and another girl with a purple hood, were staring at her, well Livewire and the one in the black very revealing clothing.

"Um hey." Artemis said awkwardly, feeling the dread in the air as the two girls glared at her, while the one in the hood stared at her with a stoic expression, and the other one, the red head, was on the couch with an ice pack on her head.

"Oh friend Omega, is this the one you call Artemis?" Starfire asked, wincing painfully as she shuffled from her spot.

"... Starfire, what happened to you?" Omega asked, noticing the scorch marks and bruises she had.

"Oh, me, sister, and friend Livewire were sparring, though they were mostly aiming their attacks at me." Starfire said, relaxing on the couch.

"... Okay then, and yes, she is. Artemis, meet some of my friends. This is Livewire, the two twins are Starfire and Blackfire. And the hooded one is Raven." Omega said, introducing the four.

"Hi." Raven said emotionless.

"Meh." Blackfire said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Livewire said, she walked past Artemis, Blackfire floating behind her, "We'll be in the training room Blondie."

"You'll be joining too dear sister." Blackfire said with a glint in her eyes, grabbing her sister and dragging her away.

"Please sister, I am still healing from my recent wounds." Starfire cried, but Blackfire ignored her as she dragged her out of the room. Raven stood up, taking a book.

"I'll be heading to my room." Raven said, Omega nodded. Raven walked past him, before she stopped next to Artemis.

"Sorry about my friends, I'm Raven." Raven said, holding her hand up, Artemis smiled, taking it.

"Artemis." Artemis said, Raven walked past her and out.

"... Nice friends." Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"I know Livewire can be... harsh. But she's a good person, trust me." Omega said, typing on the computer. Artemis walked up to him, leaning in his chair.

"Where did you get all of this?" Artemis asked, gesturing to the computers around them.

"I... borrowed them from STAR lab and Wayne Tech." Omega answered, Artemis eyes widened.

"You stole them, so not only have you killed, you stole as well." Artemis said, but her eyes widened in fear at what she said. She noticed Omega's visor looking at her, she couldn't tell if he was glaring at her. But what he said next surprised her.

"Let it out Artemis, tell me what you think." Omega said, standing up. Artemis turned her back to him, embarrassed at what she said, but she knew Omega for a while, he never scolded her, never was rude to her. She turned around, looking up at the visor.

"... How can you bear the burden? You've killed so many people, if that guy before did have a family. How can you live with yourself knowing that family lost someone they loved?" Artemis asked.

"If he did have family, then I must live with the consequences, because someone must, and that one is me. No one else will, and I can bare them even knowing that every family has been killed by that one man has been avenged."

"But that doesn't explain why it has to be you!" Artemis said, Omega smiled, it was almost a small sign of love, nothing more. He knew how Artemis cared for his safety.

"Because no one else will do it for me, or with me. Yes, I did bring those four into it, but because they have a chance to redeem themselves. They are part of my team, but they still don't bear the burden that I do. I won't ask someone to bear it with me, or for me." Omega said, Artemis looked at him, before looking down in sadness. Omega smiled under his mask, he put a finger under her chin, lifting her face up and staring deep into her eyes.

"Don't look so sad Artemis, it is my destiny, my duty, to bare this burden, it may even be my fate, who knows. I think it is time I take you home." Omega said, Artemis nodded her head, but she still felt like Omega shouldn't do this on his own. He grabbed her shoulder, and both were gone, and they were back at Artemis apartment.

"Good night Artemis, oh, and one more thing." Omega pulled out another bundle of a thousand dollars, from his dimensional-defying armor pants, handing it to Artemis.

"You know, we have enough money, right?" Artemis asked, Omega chuckled.

"Consider it your payment. For being such a good friend. Night Artemis." Omega was gone in another red flash, Artemis sighed. She jumped back into her window, undressed herself and put some casual clothes on.

"Artemis."

Artemis let out an "eep" sound, as she turned around to see her mom, her arms crossed and looking ready to scold her.

"Oh, hey mom." Artemis said.

"Where have you been, it's past curfew." Paula said, Artemis jaw dropped as she frantically checked her alarm clock, she was so busy with Omega, she forgot what time it was.

"Oh sorry mom, I was just having fun with my friends." Artemis lied, Paula raised her eyebrow.

"Really, and you slipped into your room by your window why?" Paula asked. Her crippled state did nothing to prevent Artemis from swallowing a lump on her throat of out fear.

"... So I don't wake you up." Artemis made up, as sweat run down the side of her head Paula stared at her for a few moments, before smiling.

"You are lucky it's a weekend tomorrow, otherwise you would be grounded right now." Paula said, Artemis, feeling she wasn't breathing, exhaled.

"Night Artemis." Paula said, rolling out of the room, but before she did, she looked at Artemis, "Oh and sweet heart, next time you try lying to me, you may want to hide your suit better. Artemis eyes darted to where her mother was looking, realizing she forgot her suit on the floor in her hurry.

"And Artemis, lie to me again, and I will ground you, night sweety." Paula said in a sweet tone, leaving a shocked Artemis to wonder what just happened.

**(A few days later, Gotham City)**

Artemis was sitting on the edge of an old hotel, waiting for Omega to meet her. He told her before that they were going a mission, one that was in Washington D.C. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Omega standing next to her, his hand out. She took it, being pulled up from the concrete.

"We got to have better meeting places." Artemis said, dusting herself off.

"Then where would you like to meet? Middle of Gotham? Arkham? Maybe the Hall of Justice." Omega joked, but that earned him a punch to the arm, and a glare from Artemis.

"Very funny." Artemis said, "So, what this mission?"

"You ever been to Cadmus Artemis?" Omega asked, the archer raised an eyebrow, confused.

"One time, but only on a field trip." Artemis answered.

"Well I've been hearing they been doing some cloning in secret underground labs. And I thought, that's enough of that." Omega said.

"Where did you get all that information from?" The archer asked.

"... From a friend." Omega cryptically answered.

"Okay then, how do we get ther-Never mind." She finished as she looked at Omega's "really?" look "But how do we get in, it's not like there just going toopen the front door for us." Artemis said.

"A few hours ago, a fire started in the lab. They put it out, but now the place is closed. No one will know we were there. You know, until I blow up the place."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy Artemis, first I need to find some files. Then I will blow it up, so, are you ready?" Omega asked, Artemis grabbed his shoulder, and both were gone.

**(Washington D.C., Cadmus)**

Omega and Artemis reappeared in the main lobby of the lab.

"I swear, I'm gonna throw up from that." Artemis said, feeling a bit queasy after being teleported so many times.

"Sorry, but right now, we got other things to worry about." Omega said, noticing an elevator nearby, "That's something you don't see in a two story building."

"Huh, you are right." Artemis said, Omega walked over to the door. He grabbed both edges of the door, and ripped them off. He looked down as did Artemis, to notice the elevator went down, really far down And then exploded.

"So are we gonna jump?" Artemis said after a moment of silence, not feeling like jumping that far.

"Nope." Omega answered, grabbing her shoulder, and teleporting them to the bottom. "Well that was easy, right Artemis? Artemis?" He turned around, only to see the archer girl was in the corner, vomiting, "Really? After all the teleporting, you vomit now?"

"Shut up." Artemis said, wiping the vomit from the corner of her mouth.

"Let's go." Omega said, walking, or breaking through the doors blocking him.

"So what now?" Artemis asked, walking with Omega, but keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Find a computer for all of Cadmus files, then something important, and then send this entire place into oblivion. Also look out for anything unusual." Omega said, as they kept walking, they soon heard screams of pain.

"Does that count?" Artemis asked.

"No." Omega said, before he noticed the glare. "I'm kidding."

"Asshole." Artemis cursed, running towards the screaming, Omega following behind her. They soon entered a room from where the screaming came from. Artemis was shocked to see Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Aqualad, sidekicks to the heroes Batman, Aquaman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman in tubes being shocked. While standing out of them, guarding the tubes were two meta's she never met before. One looked a lot like Superman, but wore a white suit with the S shield on it. There was another one, but it was a girl, she had short blonde hair, and had the same suit as the boy. The two now notice the two newcomers, instantly they got into a fighting stance. Omega noticed the scientist in the room, and the computer.

"Artemis, fry the console. I'll handle the scientist." Omega ordered, Artemis drew her bow.

"On it." Artemis said, taking out three arrows. She fired them, watching them soar through the air, passed the two meta's. They hit the console, frying it and turning off the tubes power, freeing the heroes.

"What?!" The scientist asked, unaware that Omega was walking towards him until the last moment.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Omega asked in a sarcastic tone, the scientist, now aware of Omega, instantly recognized him. The scientist, Desmond, stepped back in fear from the most dangerous man on the planet.

"And you are... Desmond." Omega said, noticing the tag on Desmond.

"You! How dare you interfere!" Desmond spitted angrily, but his voice was a bit pitched, trying to act fearless. Omega tilted his head, amused at the man's attempt at being fearless.

"I dare... Because I am Omega. And you dear doctor, are dead. Nighty night." Omega said, pulling his saber out. Before Desmond could react, he felt the blade pierced his chest. Omega pulled the saber out, letting Desmond's body fall to the floor lifeless.

"NO! Robin yelled, watching the doctor die.

"Dude! You didn't need to kill him!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What is wrong with you?!" Wonder girl yelled.

"That was unnecessary!" Aqualad yelled.

"You are welcome, and was it really? I just did the world a favor. What would you have done? Put him in prison until he sees the error of his ways? How has that worked so far?" Omega countered, sheathing his saber. He noticed the two other meta's in the room walked towards them. Kind Flash instantly sped over to the girls.

"So Super babe, you here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid Flash asked, the short one glared at him.

"Since we are now free, we desire to find our only living family over frying you." The blonde one said.

"Sweet, new friends." Wonder girl said, hugging the boy and smaller girl. Artemis looked at Aqualad, confused at the two.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked, Auqalad, being the only one who didn't see her as an enemy, answered.

"The male is Superboy, a clone of Superman, created from Cadmus."

"Created for war. I've been there." Omega muttered to himself, while Robin relaxed.

"Finally, Batman would have my head if he knew I took so long." Robin said.

"Dude... really? the whole league will have our heads after this." Kid Flashs tated, while Aqualad was explaining the three meta's to Artemis.

"And the other one is Supergirl, Superman cousin."

"Huh, one cute girl, and one boy that I can relate too, nice." Omega said, ignoring the fact that Artemis was glaring at him. Robin looked at his team mates.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here. And you two," Robin glared at Omega and Artemis, the latter wasn't affected by it, "Are going to jail for murder."

"You can try, but no prison can hold me. And don't lob Artemis in with me in terms of murder. She has yet to take a life, unlike you." Omega said, glaring at the traffic light.

"I haven't taken a life!" The bird boy yelled in protest.

"Oh you have. You are just short sighted, just like your master." Omega said, walking past the others and towards the computer. He put a drive in the port, waiting for the files to be downloaded.

"But I have no time to argue with you little Leaguers. We have to leave this place and I don't intend to stay now that I have what I need from this place." Omega said, Aqualad looked at him.

"And what would that be?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. But some data that I can use, to take down Cadmus... hard or permanently." Omega told him, seeing that the files were downloaded, he pulled the drive out, and stuck it in his pocket.

"What's the difference?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hard means going to prison for ten or twenty four years. Permanently means a one way trip to the morgue. And unlike the heroes, I have no problem killing." Omega said, walking past them.

"How can you find it so easy?" Wonder girl asked, Omega stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah dude, you act like it's taking out the trash." The speedster said.

"Because it is, to me it is like taking out the trash." Omega said with no hint of emotion. Artemis flinched when he said that, "But we have no more time. We should leave, seeing as how an army of whatever the hell this place created could surround us at any moment." Omega said, Artemis meanwhile was talking with the group of heroes.

"What Omega saying is true. Maybe a small temporary truce, until we get out of this dump?" Artemis asked hopefully, but Robin glared at her.

"There is no way we are working with murderers!" Robin spat, Omega glared at him.

"Murder boy, get it right. Artemis hasn't taken a life." The Crimson warrior said.

"She works with you, so she just as guilty as you are!" Robin yelled, he was about to say something else, but stopped when he felt a dark aura in the room. He noticed red ethereal energy that formed around Omega. He had a feeling that he was glaring at him, and everyone was feeling the dread and dark energy. They were surprised they were still standing.

"You want to go there, let's go there brat. You say you never taken a life?" Omega asked, Robin nodded, "I call bullshit on you boy. You, and your mentor, and at least half the League has taken a life. You say you haven't, then you are lying. That, and you consider yourself and any non-human life below you. I'll take Poison Iv- Actually, Pamela Isley plants for example, actually they are the best example to go by. They are alive, they breath, they live, and have dreams of their own. Then when you fight Pam, you take their lives, but when someone like Joker, who has killed over a hundred people, hell, even more than that, gets a chance to 'redeem' himself. You can try and make some retort, but you know it's true. The only reason the plants fight is because they want to protect their mother, Pam... Some hero you are... boy blunder." Omega said, the energy around him disappeared, Robin stayed quiet, not having a good retort. Aqualad stepped him, trying to get rid some of the tension.

"Let us find a way out of the base. A truce for now." Aqualad said, Omega looked at him, nodding his head.

"Now then, let's go." Omega said, walking out of the room, the others following him. As they walked down the hallway, they notice at the end were several alien creatures, and standing in front of them was a humanoid like creature. It had grey skin, with two horns, and it wore a white shirt and pants. Omega stopped a few feet from the creature, both stared at each other, Omega wasn't glaring at him, but with a calm expression.

"And you are?" Omega asked, the cousin of Superman, and the two kryptonians walked beside him.

"Dubbilex? Are you here to stop us?" Superboy asked, walking towards the creature.

"Who?" Omega asked, looking at Superboy.

"Dubbilex is a genomorph, creatures created by Cadmus, he's been our caretaker, and a good friend." Superboy answered.

"I apologize for my delay. But I meant to meet him." Dubbilex said, gesturing to Omega.

"Dubbilex right? What do you want with me?" Omega asked, Dubbilex walked up to Omega.

"I thank you for killing Desmond. Now we are free." Dubbilex said, gesturing to the genomorphs.

"No problem, even though I really didn't come here to save you. But still I'm glad you are safe now." Omega said, walking past Dubbilex, "What will you do now?"

"Leave, find a place for my kind to live." Dubbilex said, looking over his shoulder at Omega, "I know you plan to destroy the base. I suggest you hurry, Desmond is still alive."

"I'll never know why I missed that. Oh well." The Crimson Warrior said with a sigh.

"How can we repay you?" The Genomorph asked.

"Get out of the lab, find some underground cavern or something. And if you ever need me, press this, and I'll be there." Omega said, tossing a communicator to Dubbilex, "Time to go." Omega said, walking past all the staring genomorphs. Supergirl hugged Dubbilex, not too hard as to squeeze the life out of him.

"Thank you for taking care of me Dubbilex." Supergirl said, making the genomorph smiled.

"You are welcome child, now go." Dubbilex said, the four sidekicks and Artemis walked past him. Dubbilex looked at Superboy.

"Go, live a life you want." Dubbilex said, Supergirl nodded, she left, but not before hugging Dubbilex again. Superboy took one last look at the Genomorph, before running past him and to the others. Dubbilex walked down the hallway, his brethren following after him. Omega, meanwhile, looked over to Superboy.

"So, how does it feel to finally be free?" The Crimson warrior asked.

"When I get out of this prison, and I see the moon, then I will be free." Superboy said.

"Understandable, after all I know how it feels to be created for fighting." Omega said, surprising the clone.

"Really?"

"Why yes, but that is a story for another time. We are here." Omega said, while he was worried for Artemis. He knew she wanted to be a hero so bad she might join the little group. If she did, he wouldn't stop her, though he wished she didn't.

"Yes! We're free!" Kid Flash cheered.

"No you're not!" The group turned to see Desmond, holding his burning chest, Omega realized he missed the heart, he will not make the same mistake again. Omega pulled out his saber, activating the bright energy from it.

"Oh goody, I get to kill you again." Omega said, walking towards the scientist.

"I think not, first I will take you out. Put Projecy Kr, and Supergirl back in their cage, and make clones out of the rest of you, and then dispose of you." Desmond said, reaching into his coat, and pulled out a needle with blue liquid.

"That doesn't look good." Artemis said, watching as the doctor injected the needle into his skin. As soon as the blue liquid entered his system, he started screaming in pain. His body started changing, his skin ripping apart, revealing grey rock skin, and his suit ripped apart, but somehow his pants wasn't that bad. Now that the creature stood at full height, it meant jack shit to Omega, who calmly walked to it.

"You can take on a new form. But it means jack shit to this anti-hero." Omega said, the creature roared, before charging towards Omega. Omega kept walking, letting the creature charge at him. Just when it was in reach, he swung his saber, and in a flash of light, Omega passed the monster. The monster slowed to a stop, Omega slowly sheathed his saber, and when it was deactivated, the monster head fell from it's body, and rolled to the ground. The body slumped to the ground with it, lifeless.

"Not cool." Kid Flash muttered, feeling like he was about to lose his lunch.

"He is dead... But just to be sure." Omega said, activating his arm buster. Artemis eyes widen in shock.

"Omega wai-" She was cut off as Omega fired his arm buster, the entire building covered in a bright light.

**(Moments later)**

The entire building of Cadmus was destroyed, leaving Omega standing in the center. Omega dusted himself off, behind him were Artemis and the others, covered by an energy shield. When the shield departed, Artemis walked over to Omega, punching him in the gut, which didn't faze him in the slightest.

"You asshole! You could've killed us!" Artemis yelled, glaring at her partner.

"But you are alive, and that's good. Besides, I had to make sure he was dead." Omega said.

"And is he?" Supergirl asked.

"Why don't you asked that pile of dust if it is?" Omega asked, Kid Flash looked at Superboy and Supergirl.

"See, the moon." The Speedster said, gesturing to the moon. Soon, a small dot appeared on the moon, it got closer to reveal the Man of Steel, "And Superman, see don't we keep our promises?"

Omega and Artemis watched as the founding members of the League appeared, also with them was Black Canary, Hawkman, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and Huntress. He noticed Batman talking with the sidekicks, while Superman was speaking with Supergirl, and Superboy. He looked at Artemis, he saw how she wanted to be with them. He felt hope for her, of course he could just leave them with her but he wanted to let Artemis to make the choice. He listened in on Batman and the other Leaguers.

"Results aside, we're not happy. Needless to say, you won't be doing this again." Batman said, scolding the kids, Omega smiled, knowing what the Dark Knight was doing.

"He's testing them, clever Batman." Omega thought, watching the group argue in amusement. He watched Aqualad step up.

"I'm sorry, but we will." The young Atlantian told them. His mentor stepped up.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered, but Aqualad stood his ground, much to Omega's amusement.

"I am king, but no. The nine of us have forged something powerful here." Aqualad said, shocking Omega.

"Nine? He better not mean me." Omega thought as he watched.

"We're ready to use what we learn Batman. We even gained two potential teammates." Robin said, Omega face palmed his mask, sighing.

"Yep, they mean me and Artemis." He thought, he looked at Artemis. "I can see her with them, even if it does suck. Then again, better them, than me."

"Why would we let them tell us what to do anyways? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said, glaring at the Leaguers. Omega smiled, he looked at Artemis who looked back at him. He saw the look she had, it was just begging him to join, and let her join.

"It seems she was not made for this. Or, she's not ready yet, and when she is she will come back... I hope." Omega said, he put a shoulder on his partner... Well, ex-partner.

"It is your choice Artemis. I will not judge you nor think of you any less as a friend if you join." Omega said in a reassuring manner. The archer nodded, she walked over to the group of heroes.

"I wish to join,, if you'll have me?" Artemis asked, she didn't want to sound desperate as she was. Kid Flash smiled, speeding beside the archer.

"Hey, the more the merrier. It's always nice to have another girl on the team." The Speedster said, grinning. Omega rolled his eyes, he turned around, he was about to walk away when Black Canary voice came up.

"And what about you?" Black Canary asked, noticing the cloaked warrior. Omega panned his head to looked over his shoulder, he saw Artemis, and her puppy eye look for wanting him to join.

"Please Omega, join." She thought, but she heard him chuckle.

"What about me? I have no intention of joining a team that is affiliated with the League in any way, shape, or form. And besides, I don't think you guys would like me to join." Omega said, turning around, that's when all the Leaguers realized who he was, and got into a fighting stance.

"Omega!" Superman snarled, his eyes glowing red.

"Indeed Man of Steel, I'm surprised you guys didn't forget my name, thank you." Omega said, smirking.

"Why can't you? This is your chance to prove to the League that you can be a hero. To be a part of something greater." Black Canary said, trying to reason with the Crimson warrior.

"I was a part of something greater than myself. When that was taken, I forged my own path, something far greater than I realized. And to why? It is because I will not join the League or the little team, despite that my partner did, because the League lack what is need to save the world. And do you know what that is?" The Crimson warrior said, crossing his arms.

"What would that be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"So glad you asked Wonder Woman, that would be... Conviction and courage. You all lack the conviction and courage to do what is right. To kill all that threaten this world and the people that live in it." Omega said, he got a glare from Batman, but didn't really care.

"Justice covered in blood is vengeance." The Dark Knight said.

"Perhaps, but then again, Justice that allows blood to be shed can hardly be called Justice." Omega said, throwing his arm out, his cloak whipping behind him. "I am here to bare the burden of killing those that threaten this world. However, don't get me wrong, I do respect your choice to never kill. All of you, it is harder to kill then to spare a life of a murderer. I did that once myself... But that's when I realized not everyone should be spared." Omega said, thinking to the one time he spared Sigma, the one time that nearly destroyed the world, because of him. "So I know I will not stop until every monster, every darkness, is destroyed, that is my duty." Omega said, Artemis walked up to him.

"But what about you? This is your chance to be better. You no longer need to alone in your quest" Artemis pleaded, Omega looked at her, smiling, even though she couldn't tell.

"This world is covered with monsters. Infested with beings of evil, I need to be alone in order to for the people to be safe. They need a monster willing to kill its own. I will be that monster, I will be what people fear in order for them to be safe. I will kill all who threatens them and cover myself in their blood so no one else has to do it." Omega said.

"Okay, let's say you succeed." Green Arrow said, "If you manage to kill all the monsters in this world, then what happens when the people see you no longer as a protector but a monster?" The older archer asked, Omega chuckled.

"Then I guess the Justice League will be there to put me in jail... if you can." Omega said, turning around and walking away.

"Why does it have to be you?!" Artemis asked, stopping Omega once more. "Why can't you have your own life?! Away from all the bloodshed?!" Her partner looked at her, smiling.

"I'm glad that I met you Artemis. Meeting you, and others, gave my life some form of normalcy... and a reason to fight. But this path was set before I was born... As a God of Destruction." Omega said, looking at everyone, "But I choose how I to go down this path. I will make my own choices, no one will stop me. No one, not fate, no gods, and certainly not a bunch of costume wearing 'heroes' will tell me what to do. We will meet again Artemis, and remember, you are always welcome back to the HQ." Omega said, vanishing from thin air.

Batman meanwhile looked at Artemis. He wondered just how much she knew of Omega, but he wouldn't push her right now. Their bonds were stronger than the ones she has with his soon to be team.

**(One Week later, Zero's HQ)**

Zero sat on his chair, looking at his helmet. It has been a week since he separated with Artemis, and she hasn't spoken to him since. But of course Tala, Livewire, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven were good company. He was glad to have them around, Starfire was very good company, always putting a smile on him. Her sister was different, she always wanting to fight him, and everytime he beat her. Of course she keeps training with Livewire, who was always trying to impress Zero with her moves, much to Tala's dismay and Zero's amusement. Raven, she wasn't much of a talker, but when he brought up books, they did get into a conversation. And for the first time, he saw her give him a small smile, before it disappeared.

Zero set his helmet on the table, trailing his hand on the table. Before it landed on his communicator, he stared at it for a second, deciding if he should activate it. he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Tala standing next to him.

"Something wrong beloved?" Tala asked, until she noticed his hand on the communicator. She looked back at Zero, and smiled.

"You think it's time?" Tala asked, Zero sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"I don't know Tala." The Crimson warrior said with a sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and on his cheek. His face was turned so he was staring into Tala's eyes, smiling at him. Zero smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Do it, it's time." Tala said, Zero smiled. He grabbed the communicator, pressing the button on top. He watched as the communicator beeped red, signaling the others. Zero smiled, he stood up and walked past Tala.

"Where are you going beloved?" Tala asked, Zero looked at her.

"I have to go get some friends, I will be right back. Keep the others busy when they arrive." Zero said, and he was gone in a red flash. Tala shook her head, chuckling at her beloved's antics.

"Ah, I love that man." Tala said.

"HEY BIMBO! WHERE'S MY MINE!"

"He's not yours!" Tala screamed at the lighting element controlling meta.

**(Arkham City)**

Jason was taking care of the rest of thugs he found out were working with Black Mask. He shot the last one in the head, ending his life. Jason holstered his pistol, and was just walking away from the dead bodies, when he heard a beeping noise in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled Omega's communicator, noticing the beeping noise.

"About damn time. But where the hell are you?" Jason asked, and just like a voice command, a mini map of Gotham appeared and a small dot punctuating a location out of Gotham.

"... Ah, that makes more sense." Jason said, he put the communicator away, and started jumping off the walls on the buildings. He made it to the top, before he started sprinting across the buildings, towards the location of Omega's secret base.

(Unknown)

In a dark room, a one eyed woman with white hair was typing on her computer. Before she saw the communicator on the table next to her start beeping. She smiled, knowing it was time to begin. She stood up, pulling on a black and orange mask, she grabbed the communicator and walked out of the room.

(Gotham City)

In the Gotham City museum, a young man with a red X on his chest and a white skull mask was reaching into a glass dome, pulling out a red gem.

"Come to daddy." The man said giddily, but he heard a beeping in his pocket.

"Dammit, what is it? It better not be what I think it is." He said, pulling out what was a beeping communicator. "Damn, it is. Don't worry sweety, daddy will be back." The man said in a cooing voice, putting the gem back. he disappeared in the shadows, without a trace.

(Belle Reve)

In one of Belle Reve cells, a woman in her twenties was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She had icy blue hair, pale lips, blue eyes, and slight pale skin. She wore the prison suit, and a power collar on her neck, but that didn't stop her from smiling. She heard her cell door open, and looked from her bed to see two security guards, Hugo Strange, and a man in a suit. But she recognized the blonde hair and frame.

"Miss Lincoln, you are free to go. Someone has signed your papers." One of the guards said, gesturing to the man in the suit. Louise Lincoln, AKA Killer Frost smiled, getting up from her bed and walking out of the cell.

"I must have an angel watching over me." Louise said, running her hand across the man's chest. "Oh maybe a very sexy, and very handsome man. How about a kiss handsome?" Louise asked, grabbing the man's chin and planting her lips on his, kissing him deeply. The guards were shocked and were about to pull out the remote to activate her collar, since she still can absorb heat. But they were shock to see the man's head not being frozen from Louise lips, of course this didn't surprise Louise since she knew what the man was capable of. She departed from the man's lip, his emotionless expression never changing as he followed the ice controlling villain.

"See ya around boys. Killer Frost is out of the building!" Killer Frost yelled in glee, her arms outstretched in the air.

"Not yet, Louise. I got to see a few more friends of mine." The man, or Zero in disguise said, walking past the now shocked Louise. She crossed her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Oh yeah, and who could that be?" Louise asked, watching as Zero walked towards a cell. Her eyes widened in shock at who was in the cell, before she groaned, smacking her head.

"Oh no, anybody. Anybody but her."

"Blondie!" The very excited Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn said, jumping on Zero when he opened her cell. Zero was unaffected by the action.

"Have you considered my offer Harleen?" Zero asked, Harley purred in his cheek.

"Anything for my new puddin." Harley said, Zero pried her off him, and walked past the two villains. He arrived at another cell, this one was covered in ice. He opened the door, letting fog roll out, Harley grabbed her arms, shuddering.

"Jeez, whose in there?" Harley asked, she got her answer when a man in armor walked out, "Oh yeah, hey Freeze."

**"Hello Quinn."** Mr. Freeze grumbled, looking at Joker's old henchmen, before turning his sight on Zero. **"Alright Omega, I've been thinking. And the answer is yes. I thank you for freeing me."**

Of course Freeze, now come on." Zero said, leading the three to the last cell. This time it was covered in claw marks, and they could hear growling within. They watched as Zero opened the door, and walked in. Zero looked around, noticing claw marks around the room, and notice someone in the corner of the room.

"Hello Barbara." Zero said, seeing the cheetah-human hybrid turn towards him. The hybrid meta smiled, she stood up, her tail swaying behind her, before walking towards him. Cheetah put her hand on his cheek, smiling.

"Sorry for taking so long." Zero said, ignoring the were-cat's purring.

"It's alright, I didn't mind waiting." Cheetah said, Zero smiled, pulling out black bra like shirt, and tight short pants. Cheetah pulled off her prison outfit, revealing her semi naked body, thanks to her fur, to Zero, who didn't seem to mind. She pulled on the clothes, fitting her body nicely(It's her Justice League DOOM look). She cupped Zero's chin, stroking it.

"So, are we going?" Cheetah asked, Zero nodded, both walked out of the room, seeing the others waiting for them.

"Time to go." Zero said, the four grabbed onto his shoulders, and soon they were gone.

**(Gotham city)**

On one of the old cheap hotels. Poison Ivy was staring at the Mother tree, this time in her hand was one of her favorite plants, sitting in a pot. She was humming to the music that the tree was singing, even the little plant was humming, of course only Pam knew. Both stood in silence, listening and watching the tree glow with life.

"You see that my child, that there is real Mother Nature." Pam said, the plant purred with her, cuddling with its mother. She smiled, glad to have something close to a child, while she put the plant, she never notice one of the glowing lights fly towards her until it was too late. She looked up to see the light look at her, at least that what she thought. She tried reaching out for it, but it backed away, possibly in fear. Pam took her hand back, watching the light get closer. She watched as it floated above her, before lowering down to the plant in her arms. It then glowed bright, before the glow came off the light and onto her plant. Before she could react, her plant started blooming, faster then she could react. The plant got bigger, and showed its red and orange petals. The plant purred in happiness against its mother, Pamela looked at the light in shock. Slowly, she reached out for it, the light stayed there as Pam hand ran across its head, or whatever she felt. The light started vibrating, Pam could've sworn it was purring.

"It seems she likes you."

Pam turned around in shock to see Omega standing there. The light flew away from her and towards Omega, purring against his neck.

"Hello Winkle... Is that right, well I'm glad you like her... Yes she is a friend... Thank you, now go back to momma." Omega said, the light flew away from Zero. But before it went back, it flew next to Pam. She was confused until she felt it purr against the Meta's neck. The light flew away from them and back into the tree, retreating from the outside world. Omega chuckled, standing next to Pamela.

"Sorry about Winkle, she seems to take an interest in you." Omega said, Pam chuckled.

"Well I'm very flattered, tell her I feel the same for her." Pam said, before the two stood in silence. Omega decided to break the silence.

"I made the call." Omega said, Pam nodded, pulling out her communicator.

"I know." Pam said, sighing. Omega looked over at her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Still thinking about it?" Omega asked, Pam nodded.

"I am not sure if I want to, but at the same time I do. I don't know, I need more time." Pam said, Omega smiled.

"Take your time Pam, I've got plenty. But remember, our team could use someone like you. But when you are ready, just call me." Omega said, standing up, "And if you ever need my help, I will be there for you." Omega said, grabbing her hand. She watched as Omega's mask came off, before he kissed her hand, causing her to blush.

"Good luck Pam, and no matter what you choose. You will always be my friend." Omega said, vanishing, leaving Pam alone. Pam sighed, petting her plant, it purred in response. She soon heard the tree singing again, making her smile. She started humming again, the plant following with her, and with her, all the cyber elves.

**(Zero's HQ)**

Zero reappeared in his base. He noticed Tala, Livewire, Blackfire, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, Cheetah Raven, and Starfire waiting for him. Next to them were the people that came, one of them was Jason. the other was the thief Red X, and the last one was Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager, also Red X's sister, the daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator.

Red X wore a black suit, with grey gloves and boots, a black cape, a white skull mask, and a red x on his chest. Rose wore a black sneaking suit that hugged her body with a silver utility belt, grey boots, and gloves. She had two katanas strapped to her back in the form of an x formation. Killer Frost wore a blue suit that hugged her body, blue boots, sleeves, fur at the end of each, and a blue gem on her chest **(Assault on Arkham Look.)**. Mr. Freeze simply wore a giant suit that protected him from the outside.**(His Arkham City look.)**

Harley wore a blue and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by brown straps. She had a domino mask and a necklace with a Omega symbol. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that go up to a little under her elbow. She wears blue briefs and blue and red leggings with a diamond pattern on them. She has shin-high black boots. Her hair is in pigtails and is two toned red and blue, with the black half taking on a green tint due to the mixture of the dye color with her naturally blonde hair **(Injustice default look, with necklace changed.).** Red X noticed that some of the members were missing.

"I thinking we're missing people?" X asked, Omega nodded.

"Four are undercover right now, and one is still deciding. Now with that, let us begin. A week ago, a small group of sidekicks entered Washington D.C. Branch of Cadmus and came out with a relative of Superman, Supergirl, and his clone, Superboy. Then they went against their mentors and formed a team. Batman took this new team in and is now this new... Young Justice will take the field." Omega said, to which Ravager scoffed.

"Young Justice, really? No originality." Ravager said.

"Come on Rose, they can't all be original." Red X said.

"Shut it X!" Ravager said, sneering at her brother.

"Let's get back to the meeting." Jason said, silencing the two. He turned to Omega, gesturing for him to continue.

"Thank you Jason, now Artemis has also joined this team with my blessing." Omega said, Jason raised an eyebrow. He met Artemis on one mission with Omega, and seemed alright to him.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I allowed her to join because it was what she wanted. She more than any of us wanted to be a hero. She will learn to love the life style or will see the error of her ways and join us like she should. Now the ones that are working undercover right now, the same group Tala calls 'The Light'."

"The Light?" Raven asked.

"It seems they want to rule the world. Or as they call it, bring it in the light. They believe they are the only ones that can bring the peace. They are the enemy it seems. However I am officially forging this team now... of course if anyone wishes to leave. That's fine with me." Omega said, waiting for anyone to leave. He got only silence, until Jason spoke.

"I didn't join this group just to quit. Besides, I get the feeling this is going to be a joy ride." Jason said.

"Same here." Red X said.

"You think I'm quitting? I ain't no scaredy cat." Rose said, Cheetah growled at her.

"I'm here for my puddin." Harley said, giggling.

"Beloved, it seems we are with you to the end." Tala said, the other agreeing. Omega nodded, smiling.

"So what about the team name?" Jason asked, Omega turned to him.

"And before you say anything X! We are not calling us the Avengers!" Rose said, Red X sulked in the corner.

"How about the WILDCats?" Cheetah suggested.

"... Yeah no." Killer Frost said, Cheetah glared at her.

"How about the Legion of Anti-heroes?" Livewire asked.

"No, that will not be necessary. I have already gotten a name." Omega said.

"It better not be Young Injustice. Because half of us, hell, maybe even all of us are exactly young anymore." Jason said, Omega chuckled.

"No, I got something better. We will be known as... The Outsiders." Omega said, holding his fist up.

"... Sounds kinda lame." Jason said, destroying Omega's pride in the name.

"It could be better beloved." Tala said, admitting the name was bit bad.

"I do love it, friend Omega, but maybe it could be better." Starfire said, completely shattering Omega's ego and causing him to sulk in a corner, growing mushrooms.

"How about the Outlaws?" Raven asked, everyone looked at her. "What?"

"... I like it." Jason said.

"Yeah, it makes sound like we're outlaws." Red-X said.

"We are, half of us are super villains... No offense." Rose said.

**"None taken, and I agree. the name does fit us."** Mr. Freeze said, even Omega will admit, it did seem better than the last one.

"Perhaps we should try that one." Tala said.

"Yeah, it sounds better then what Blondie got... No offense baby." Livewire said.

"Don't call my mate baby." Blackfire said, glaring at Livewire.

"None taken Leslie." Omega said.

"I think we should try what the hooded girl said." Cheetah said.

"Agreed." Killer Frost said.

"I think we should do it puddin." Harley said, Omega smiled.

"Alright then, we're all in agreement. Now, we are the Outlaws." Omega said.

"Sweet, so what, does that mean we'll be fighting Young Justice?" Red X asked, Omega nodded.

"Most likely, and the League as well." Omega answered.

"So how do we go about this?" Cheetah asked.

"Kill all those who can't be redeemed like the Joker. And save those who can like Louise, Barbara, Victor, Harleen, Leslie, and Tala over here." Omega said.

"And how will we judge them?" Jason asked.

"Based on either past deeds or any form of soul they might still have. Don't worry about that part, I can handle that." Omega said.

**"How far will we take this?"** Mr. Freeze asked, Omega chuckled.

"The question is not 'how far', but do you possess the will, the heart, the courage, and conviction to do as far that which is needed?' Omega asked.

"I am always at your side, beloved." Tala said, holding his hand.

"I got to keep up with bimbo here for your affection blondie. So yeah, I can go far." Livewire said, ignoring Tala's cold glare.

"I'm here for my puddin." Harley said, hugging Omega.

"I am here for you friend Omega." Starfire said.

"Same here Mate Omega." Blackfire said.

"Same here." Cheetah said.

"Always." Raven said.

"Loving it here, so yeah." Killer Frost said.

**"I as well."** Freeze said.

"Me too." Red x said.

"I can go as far as I am needed." Rose said.

"Consider yourself my new partner." Jason said, shaking Omega's hand. Omega smiled, looking at all his new teammates.

"Make no mistake, we are not heroes of this world. We will be murdering and stealing, I know how some of you enjoy that. We will break the law time and time again, and so will be branded as criminals and to be put in jail in the deepest pit known to mankind for the rest of our lives. A couple of years ago, the founding members of the league were branded as criminals by the very people they sworn to protect. Now they are called heroes, and in time, so shall we. I have watched people suffer in pain for a long time, and for too long. And today, that pains end today!" Omega yelled, the others cheering with him. Omega smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"Now then... let's get to work."

**(Unknown)**

In a dark room, several screens were floating in a circle. One of them, L-Z was groaning, he had just heard terrible news from L-3.

**"So now Project Kr, and Supergirl, are in the hands of the Justice League, all thanks to Desmond?"** L-Z asked.

**"Yes."** L-3 answered, they all heard L-Z growled, and something break.

**"When I get my hands on Desmond, I am going to make him choke on his own blood!"**

**"You may not have too. Someone beat you to it."** L-1 said.

**"Who?"** L-Z asked, another screen went up, revealing Omega and the small group of sidekicks running down the hallway.

**"Omega."** L-Z growled.

**"And he was able to destroy Desmond who was using the Block Buster serum."** L-4 said, watching as Omega sliced Desmond head off.

**"Hmm, seems we need to test the Block Buster a little more."** L-Z said.

**"We were able to retrieve the serum. Unfortunately the Genomorphs escaped."** L-2 said.

**"Oh well, it's not like we need them. Just continue the project. And inform Sportsmaster and Kobra that we bringing the serum to his island."** L-Z said.

**"What about Omega?"** L-1 asked.

**"Forget about him. We need to get back on track, stick to the plan. We will worry about him later. Soon he realized he can't win, and the Light will shine the darkness. Now Gentlemen and lady."** Everyone looked at L-Z screen, **"Let's get to work."**

* * *

><p><strong>And done, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it short, I tried, and failed miserably. Very badly, I apologize. I feel bad for my Beta. So yeah, Galatea is not in the story, I rewrote the last chapter so it was easier for you guys to understand. So it's just Superboy, and Supergirl(New 52 by the way.)<strong>

**Okay, so you guys just saw I added more members to Zero's team, and their name, the Outlaws. I like it, it would make sense, that and I got it from Silver Crow, thank you.**

**So far these are the team, for now: Zero/Omega, Tala, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Livewire, Red Hood, Red X, Ravager, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Harley Quinn.**

**Okay with that over with, I will show the harem you don't like it, don't care:**

**Tala, Wonder Woman, Artemis, Miss Martian, Raven, Supergirl, Powergirl, Black canary, Huntress, Hawkgirl, Faora, Harley Quinn, Aya, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Magpie, Fire, Ice, Vixen, Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Killer Frost, Starfire, Blackfire, Arisia, Zatanna, Cheshire, Lady Shiva, Cassandra Cain, Donna troy, Laira, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Lashina, Sister Sercy, Karu-Sil, Fatality, Star Sapphire, Bleez, Cheetah, Volcana, Livewire, Copperhead, Jinx, Circe, Feska, Boodikka(First Flight Movie), Jade, Talia Al Ghul, Tula/Aquagirl, Mera, Paula, Felicity, Vicki Vale, Superwoman, Voodoo, Queen Bee, Dreamer, Gilotina, and Terra**

**Yep... Gonna love this. Okay now with that over with, I hope you enjoyed, if not, okay then. Please leave a review, or PM for ideas. Zer0the0mega108 out! **

**QUESTION: And also, would any of you guys like to know who is Zero's greatest enemies are in the next chapter, or keep it a secret until they are introduced? And should I change everyone's look to New 52? Atleast the one Justice League(Minus Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Huntress, Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, Tala, Starfire, Blackfire, Liverwire, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Red-X, Ravager, and anyone else I choose.)**

**But a lot of others will be how they are, if you guys want. So again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
